In the End
by twstofate
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter are expecting a child but things go terribly wrong. FINALLY FINISHED Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

***Hey all you beautiful people. This is a new story not based at all on the other series I wrote (in case any of you are familiar with those.) It will be a bit darker than my other stuff. I know the summary basically sucks but that's because it would give away an important twist in the story. There will be a reoccurring theme, Linkin Park's "In the End," and later a few chapters that are song-fics. This one is going to be long, but I promise to finish it as soon as humanly possible. Enjoy.***  
  
May 2001  
  
//It starts with one,  
One thing I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try//  
  
Stephanie slipped her hand into Hunter's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. She hoped the news would be good. But she wasn't sure what good news would be. Five minutes went so slowly.  
  
"How accurate are these tests?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Take home tests can give you a false negative," Stephanie said, reciting the information she had gotten from the pharmacist. "But they don't give false positives."  
  
" So if it says yes," Hunter said, "then you are pregnant?"  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said.  
  
"One hundred percent positive?" Hunter asked.   
  
"I'd still go to a doctor to make sure and to take care of the baby of course," Stephanie said. "But yes, one hundred percent positive."  
  
"Okay," Hunter said. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Two minutes and forty seven seconds," Stephanie said, looking at her watch.  
  
Hunter squeezed Stephanie's hand again. "You know I love you right?' Hunter asked Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie looked up into her husband's eyes. "Of course I do. I love you too."  
  
"I think before we find out for sure there are some things we need to come clear about," Hunter said. "I think you know I wasn't in love with you when we got married."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said. "I was the same way though."  
  
"I know," Hunter replied. "I just wanted to tell you that back then I didn't trust you. I think it's because you have Vince's blood coursing through your veins. Anyways I do trust you now."  
  
"When?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"When what?" Hunter asked.  
  
"When did you start to trust me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"The same moment I fell in love with you," Hunter replied. "When you went into the ring and confronted Austin after he dropped me from that forklift."  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said. Hunter noted the disappointment.  
  
"I know that was late," Hunter said. "We had been married for over a year and all but I didn't trust you and I didn't trust myself with women yet."  
  
"It's okay Hunter," Stephanie said. "As long as you love me now."  
  
"I do," Hunter said.  
  
Stephanie's watch beeped. She jumped from the hotel bed she was sitting on with Hunter. He got up next to her. She was shaking.   
  
"Hey," Hunter said. He pulled her to him and gave her a soft, caring kiss. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Stephanie smiled at him as she headed toward the bathroom. She tentatively picked up the test. Pink stripe. What did a pink stripe mean? Why the hell hadn't she just gotten the one with the positive/negative sign? She searched for the box.   
  
"Pink stripe means..."   
  
"What does it mean?" Hunter asked.  
  
Stephanie looked up at Hunter, her eyes locking with his. "We're having a baby."  
  
Hunter's eyes widened with shock. Then he grinned happily. He went over and picked her up. He walked into the room where he could spin her around. He then set her on her feet. "Is that bad for the baby?"  
  
"No," Stephanie said, smiling at her husband. "You're really happy?"  
  
"Of course I am," Hunter said. "I was hoping the whole time."  
  
"I'm so glad," Stephanie said. "I know we agreed to postpone having a baby, but I think we're ready."  
  
"I know we are," Hunter agreed.  
  
Stephanie hugged her husband tightly. "This is so perfect."  
  
"Unfortunately we have to get ready to go," Hunter said. "RAW is tonight."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said.  
  
An hour later, Stephanie walked into the arena hand-in-hand. "I can't believe you have to take on Benoit and that filthy Jericho tonight. I used to think Benoit had class."  
  
"Canadians," Hunter teased. "You know he's a basically good guy. He goes crazy sometimes, but he's okay. And he and Jericho became friends to fight off that silly commissioner Regal and stupid Angle."  
  
"Hunter!" Stephanie reprimanded.  
  
"I know he's your friend sweetie," Hunter said. "But he's a major pain in my ass."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said, leaning her head on Hunter's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"You two look awfully lovey-dovey tonight," Vince McMahon commented as he came upon his daughter and son-in-law.  
  
"Hey Daddy," Stephanie said. "We have something to tell you."  
  
"Not now sweetie," Vince said. "I heard your brother is somewhere in the arena. Hunter you better go plan with Austin. I want you two to kick ass tonight."  
  
"But-" Stephanie said.  
  
"Later Stephanie," Vince said as he sped off.  
  
Hunter chuckled. "Don't tell me that surprises you Steph?"  
  
"Sometimes," Stephanie said. "Oh well. I guess we should go talk to Steve and Deborah."  
  
  
"I'm not going out there Dad!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are!" Vince said, raising his voice. "I've already had to put up with one spoiled child tonight Stephanie. Don't turn into another Shane on me."  
  
"Dad I have to tell you something," Stephanie said.  
  
"Just go!" Vince said as he pushed her out with Hunter.  
  
"What are you doing Stephanie?" Hunter asked, trying not to attract attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Dad forced me out," Stephanie said.  
  
Hunter and Stephanie walked to the ring and did their normal entrance. Hunter talked to Stephanie in the corner while Steve Austin stalked down to the ring. "Stay away from Jericho, okay?"  
  
"I know," Stephanie said. "Good luck."  
  
"Why would I need that?" Hunter asked. "I've already got you."  
  
Stephanie smiled. They kissed quickly and Stephanie slid outside the ring. Jericho shot her a warning look. She knew he hated her and always kept an eye on her when he was fighting Hunter. She tended to screw him over all the time. Stephanie smiled smugly at him.  
  
"Lets go Hunter!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
The match was solid. All four competitors were at top form. Jericho and Benoit seemed to be working a bit more in tandem than Austin and Hunter. Stephanie knew that her husband and Austin still hated each other and trusted each other about as much as one trusts a snake.  
  
Stephanie noticed Hunter limping after he broke the Walls of Jericho that Jericho had on Austin. He must have stretched a muscle or something. Stephanie's eyes widened in shock as Jericho gave Hunter the Walls on the announce table.  
  
"Chris! Stop it!" Stephanie exclaimed.   
  
"Stay away Stephanie," Hunter yelled, pain evident in his voice.  
  
"Listen to your husband!" Jericho said.  
  
"Damn it Jericho let him go!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"You're right," Jericho said. He let go of Hunter and Stephanie backed away. "Don't worry Princess, I've got bigger fish to fry."  
  
Stephanie watched Jericho get into the ring. The ref was out. Stephanie saw Hunter moving. He was still limping. "Hunter, you're hurt."  
  
Hunter grunted as he grabbed something. The sledgehammer. "It's nothing babe," Hunter said, climbing into the ring.  
  
There was a collective gasp of shock as Hunter accidently hit Austin with the sledgehammer. "Oh shit," she said, knowing Hunter was saying the same thing. Benoit knocked Hunter out of the ring as Jericho hit the lionsault on Austin. 1-2-3. The match was over.  
  
"Stephanie!" Hunter yelled from the ground beside the ring.  
  
Stephanie ran around the ring to see her husband sprawled on the ground. "What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she kneeled next to him.  
  
"My leg," Hunter said. "My quad muscle. I think it's bad.  
  
"You said it was nothing!" Stephanie said. She turned to someone near the ring. "Get medics out here. NOW!"  
  
"That's the Stephanie I know and love," Hunter said.  
  
"Why the hell did you keep going?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"That's what I do Stephanie," Hunter said.  
  
"You need to stop," Stephanie said. "You need to stop when it hurts. I'm going to need you around for the next few years. I don't need you in some wheelchair or God knows what."  
  
Hunter looked in shock at his wife. There was concern in her eyes. "Don't be scared Steph. I'll be fine."  
  
"Damn it Triple H!" Austin yelled.  
  
"You get the hell away from us!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
Austin backed away in shock. "What the hell?"  
  
Stephanie glared at Austin until the medics came and helped Hunter. He squeezed her hand. "Everything will be fine."   



	2. Revenge

Lyrics "In the End" by Linkin Park  
  
Late June 2001  
  
//Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings//  
  
"What the hell?" Hunter Hearst Helmsley asked as he watched the TV in his hospital room. His wife was in the arena. She had told him she was going to New York to get some work she could do while he finished recuperating in Birmingham.  
  
"Dad I need to talk to you," Stephanie said, tapping her father on the shoulder.  
  
"Stephanie!" Vince exclaimed, hugging his daughter. "How are you? How's Hunter?"  
  
"Like you even care," Stephanie said.   
  
"Of course I care," Vince said. "Hunter is like a son to me. I told him that."  
  
"I know you told him that dad," Stephanie said. "Words are easy to say."  
  
"What are you implying Stephanie?" Vince asked.  
  
"If you really thought of Hunter as a son," Stephanie said, "You would at least call once and a while. Maybe even come to see him."  
  
"I'm a busy man Stephanie," Vince said. "You know that."  
  
"Not any busier that the CEO of the WWF," Stephanie countered. "Mom came to see Hunter. She doesn't even like him but she put aside time in her busy schedule to see my husband."  
  
"Alright Steph," Vince said.  
  
"The truth is you don't care about anyone," Stephanie continued. "I should have known after all of that stuff with Mom. But I thought you at least loved me."  
  
"I do love you," Vince said. He was obviously shocked. Could his little girl honestly believe he didn't love her. She was the most precious person in his life. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
"Then prove it," Stephanie said.  
  
"How?" Vince asked.  
  
"Put Austin in a title match tonight," Stephanie said.  
  
"Sure," Vince said. "He can fight-"  
  
"Chris Jericho," Stephanie said.   
  
"Jericho?" Vince asked in shock. "You hate Jericho."  
  
"Not as much as I hate Austin," Stephanie said. "My husband was severely injured and continued in that tag match and Austin has the audacity to call him selfish?"  
  
"What is this all really about?" Vince asked suspiciously.  
  
"What it appears to be about," Stephanie said. "I want to prove to Austin that there is no man in this world I hate more than him. The best way to do that is to be in the corner of the man I used to hate most."  
  
"You think Jericho would actually let you stand in his corner?" Vince asked.  
  
"He better not!" Hunter yelled at the TV. He was touched that Stephanie was at the arena, trying to get revenge on Austin, but he would strangle her if she went down to that ring with Chris Jericho. Was she forgetting that she was pregnant?  
  
True, their lives had been consumed with his surgery and recovery over the past several weeks. The baby had taken a backseat to his damned leg. But the baby was still there, inside Stephanie.  
  
"Okay," Vince said. "I'll make the match. But I won't force Jericho to let you be in his corner."  
  
"You really do love me like a son," Hunter said in relief.  
  
"I'll be there," Stephanie said with certainty.  
  
"Damn!" Hunter yelled.  
  
"Mr. Helmsley we need you to calm down," a nurse said, opening his door. "We can hear you all the way down the hall."  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" Hunter yelled. The nurse's mouth dropped open in shock. Normally Hunter was congenial despite the injury that had him bedridden. She nodded and shut the door as she lef.  
  
"Oh and Dad," Stephanie said, looking over her shoulder at Vince.  
  
"Yes?" Vince asked warily.  
  
"The belt changes hands on a DQ," Stephanie said. Vince nodded miserably. Stephanie was all the family he had left. He didn't want to alienate her too. He understood why Stephanie wanted revenge.  
  
Stephanie walked down the hall in search of Chris Jericho. Hunter sighed as he grabbed the phone at his side. He dialed X-Pac's cell phone.  
  
"Yo?" X-Pac answered.  
  
"Hey it's Hunter," he said. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah man," X-Pac said to his old friend. "What's up?"  
  
"Can you find a way for me to get in touch with Chris Jericho?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Did I hear you right?" X-Pac asked. "I think you said you want to get in touch with Chris Jericho."  
  
"You heard," Hunter said. "It's about Stephanie and whatever crazy idea she has in her mind right now."  
  
"Okay," X-Pac said. "Just a minute."  
  
X-Pac held the phone against his shoulder as he went next door and knocked on the door. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Hey Chyna," X-Pac said. "No time for hugs or anything. Do you know how I can get a hold of Jericho?"  
  
"Yeah," Chyna said. "Grab him by the hair. That works."  
  
"Hold up," X-Pac said. "It's for Hunter."  
  
"Now I care even less," Chyna said.  
  
"Look he's concerned about whatever Stephanie has up her sleeves," X-Pac said. "Can you help him out."  
  
Chyna sighed and then scribbled Jericho's cell phone number on a piece of paper. "Still know it by heart?"  
  
"Shut up," Chyna said, slamming her door in X-Pac's face. He gave the number to Hunter and hung up.  
  
Jericho grabbed his cell phone as it rang. "Hello?" he was not in a good mood.  
  
"Jericho," Hunter said.  
  
"Look Trips," Jericho said. "I already have a feeling I'm going to have to deal with your little wife tonight. I don't need to deal with you too."  
  
"Jericho can you shut your trap for two seconds?" Hunter asked.  
  
"What?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Don't let Stephanie come down to the ring with you," Hunter said.  
  
"I wish it was that easy," Jericho said. "You should know women tend to have minds of their own."  
  
"It's important," Hunter said.  
  
Jericho heard the desperation in Hunter's voice. "I'll do my best. Unfortunately I can't promise you anything. I have a feeling Stephanie is stubborn."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "You have no idea."  
  
"Nor do I want any idea," Jericho said. "But I think I'm about to find out."  
  
Stephanie knocked as she opened the door. "Speak of the devil," Jericho said.  
  
"Thanks Jericho," Stephanie replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'd appreciate you trying," Hunter said. "I know it won't be your fault if she goes anyways."  
  
"Okay, later," Jericho said.  
  
"Oh hey," Hunter exclaimed. "Good luck tonight."  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said. He shook his head as he realized he never thought he would be on the phone with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, much less having a civil conversation.  
  
"I'm going to be in your corner tonight," Stephanie said.  
  
"No you aren't," Jericho said.  
  
"I got you the match," Stephanie replied, her blue eyes icy.  
  
"And I'm grateful," Jericho replied, fire in his blue eyes. "You're not going to be in my corner."  
  
"Yes I am," Stephanie said.  
  
"Damn it Stephanie," Jericho exclaimed. "I hate you. Don't you understand that?"  
  
Stephanie turned to make sure the door was closed and no cameras were close by. When she was satisfied she turned back to Jericho and said, "We both know you don't hate me."  
  
Jericho's eyes narrowed. "That was a long time ago. You broke my trust. You married Helmsley and you stayed married."  
  
"I had my reasons," Stephanie said. "You got involved with Chyna."  
  
"I didn't fall in love," Jericho countered. "The truth is you never loved me. You can only love people who are as low and filthy as you are."  
  
"You bastard," Stephanie said. Hurt filled her eyes. Jericho smiled cruelly.  
  
"That's right," Jericho said. "I'm the bastard. But you're the whore."  
  
"You don't know anything about me," Stephanie said.  
  
"I know all about you Princess," Jericho said. "I know you better than that ass-clown of a husband and better than that ego-maniac of a father."  
  
"That's right," Stephanie agreed. "You know me. And you know I want to hurt Austin badly. What does he love more than that damn belt? Nothing. Not even his wife. You can help me, and I won't betray your trust until I have no need for you."  
  
"Your husband doesn't want you down there," Jericho said. "He called me to ask me to talk you out of it."  
  
Stephanie's hand moved to protect her abdomen. "What are you hiding Stephanie?"  
  
"Nothing," Stephanie said. "I'm going down."  
  
"You're so damn stubborn," Jericho said, storming from the room. Stephanie hadn't thought about their past in a long time. She was lucky Jericho had enough pride to keep their relationship from coming out.  
  
Jericho knew she would go down to the ring with him. She distracted the ref and tried to make the fight a little easier for him. There was a time he had dreamed about her being in his corner. Back when she was Stephanie. Stephanie had had a plan, but the plan changed and he had been left out in the cold. He couldn't afford to trust her, but he had to.  
  
Jericho had Austin locked in the Walls of Jericho and Austin was moving toward the ropes. He grabbed a hold of the ropes. The ref forced Jericho to break the submission move. Stephanie slapped Austin repeatedly as Jericho distracted the ref. Jericho then turned his attention back to Austin, hitting him with the Lionsault and pinning him for the victory.   
  
Stephanie got the WWF belt and climbed into the ring to give it to Jericho. She beamed at him. "See, I didn't screw you over," she said, handing him the belt proudly.  
  
Jericho grinned. "Not this time, you didn't," he replied. He took the belt and Stephanie took his hand and held it up in victory.  
  
No one saw Austin slide out of the ring and grab a steel chair. Jericho saw almost too late and he threw himself in between the chair and Stephanie. He landed on top of her. But Austin was merciless with the chair. He heard the feet of several people in the ring, restraining Austin.  
  
Stephanie was really pale. Jericho got to his feet and bent to pick Stephanie up. It had been almost two years since she had really been in his arms. That kiss at King of the Ring, he had wanted to remind her. But it only served to remind him of how she hurt him.  
  
Jericho carried Stephanie backstage. "Is she alright?" Vince asked. There was blood. "Who's blood is that."  
  
"Probably both of us," Jericho replied. "That asshole is out of control."  
  
"I know," Vince said, barely controlling the fury he felt.  
  
"Coming through," an EMT said. Jericho laid Stephanie on the stretcher. He looked down at one of his arms. It was covered in blood.   
  
"Oh shit," Jericho said, remembering when Stephanie covered her abdomen protectively.  
  
"What?" Vince asked.  
  
"Stephanie just miscarried your first grandchild," Jericho said.   
  
"Hey Jericho," Chris Benoit said, with Jericho's cell phone in his hand. "Triple H wants to talk to you."  
  
""Yeah?" Jericho asked.  
  
"How is she?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I really don't know," Jericho said. "But Hunter?"  
  
"Yeah?" Hunter asked.  
  
"She lost the baby," Jericho said.  
  
Hunter's breath caught in his chest. "Ride to the hospital with her please," Hunter said. "Can you keep me updated until I get there?"  
  
"Sure," Jericho said.   
  
Jericho sat in the waiting room of the ICU until two thirty in the morning. "You're still here," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jericho said. "If I had known she was pregnant I would've moved heaven and earth."  
  
"Jericho," Hunter said. "You're not the cowardly bastard who hit a woman with a chair because she beat you at your own game."  
  
"Granted," Jericho said.  
  
"Austin's a bastard," Hunter said. "And he's going to pay."  



	3. Trying to Live

July 2001  
  
//Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
The clock ticks life away.  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below//  
  
"Stephanie?" Hunter asked. The apartment was dark and silent. He knew without looking that Stephanie wasn't in their apartment.   
  
Hunter threw himself down on the black leather couch in their living room. He adjusted the ice pack over his quad. The therapy session that day had been brutal. But he knew he wasn't working hard enough if he wanted to get back by Survivor Series. He wanted to kick Austin's ass.  
  
Where was Stephanie this time? She never told him where she went. She would disappear for hours at a time. At first it had scared him, but once she had done it a few times he knew she would be okay. She was just trying to cope.  
  
Hunter got up and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. A light was flashing on his answering machine. He hit the play button.  
  
"Hunter," Stephanie said. "I, well, I'm going back to touring with the company. I can't just sit around any more. I need something to do so I can forget. I want to be there for you but I can't sit around and do nothing. I'll be home this weekend. I, I'll miss you."  
  
Hunter stood in his dark kitchen for some time. She was gone? She was going back on the road? He knew she was depressed and all but she did not need to be on the road. She didn't need to be around Stone Cold Steve Austin. He knew he had to do something.  
  
He walked to the bedroom he shared with Stephanie. He got out a duffel bag and started to throw clothes in it. He was going to drag her back home. He was her husband and he was going to protect her.  
  
But was he going to? Hunter wasn't so sure. At home she was safe from Austin yes, but she wasn't safe from herself. He knew she blamed herself for the miscarriage. He knew she was doing what she had to do and Austin was the asshole.  
  
He threw himself on his bed. He hated feeling helpless. Maybe Stephanie would be able to forget if she went back on tour. But he wanted to make sure she was protected. Who could he get to protect her? DX? No they never really like her. Vince? Hell no, he was still allied with Austin. Kurt Angle? Did he really want to throw his wife into that man's arms?  
  
Who hated Stephanie but hated Austin more? Hunter sat up and went digging in the drawer in her bedside table. He finally found a crumpled yellow piece of paper.  
  
"Hello?" asked the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
"It's Triple H," Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. "What do you want?"  
  
"Stephanie is going back on the road," Hunter said.  
  
"And I care because?" the other voice asked.  
  
"I can't be there to protect her," Hunter said. "I don't want to her to get hurt by Austin. He knows I want to kill him and he will use her against me."  
  
"And you're calling me because..."  
  
"Because I want you to watch out for her," Hunter said.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Please?" Hunter asked. "I wouldn't ask anything from you if it wasn't important. This is more than important."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I know you are a basically good guy," Hunter answered. "And because I know you two have history together."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because she cried about how she had ruined everything when we first got married," Hunter said.   
  
"That's right. She ruined it. I can't stand her."  
  
"Good," Hunter said. "I don't want you to steal my wife from me. But I know you are smart and you wouldn't hurt her. I need your help."  
  
"There's no one else?"   
  
"I'm going to call Shane and ask him to let bygones be bygones," Hunter said. "But he is not enough in and of himself. Plus WCW is just getting off its feet."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Until I get back," Hunter said. "And I don't want her to know I'm having anyone watch out for her."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks," Hunter said. "I owe you."  
  
"No shit."  
  
The next night Stephanie was walking down the hall of the arena they were in that night. "I heard you were back. Wasn't sure I believed it."  
  
Stephanie turned. It was one of the many people Stephanie didn't want to deal with. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you," he said.  
  
Stephanie's blue eyes narrowed. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She had lost weight too. "I'm not that kind of girl. I'm happily married."  
  
"I should have said business deal."  
  
"Business deal?" Stephanie asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Go on," Stephanie said, trying to hide her interest.  
  
"Well I need a manager," he said. "Two belts is a lot to handle."  
  
"You've done fine for the past month," Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"Do you really want to run back to your daddy's dressing room and sit in the same room as the man who killed your baby?"   
  
Pain flashed in Stephanie's eyes. "No."  
  
"Do you have a better offer?"   
  
"No," Stephanie said miserably.  
  
"You can keep your stuff in my dressing room so you don't have to deal with that scum Austin," he said. "I have to go talk to someone."  
  
"Hey," Stephanie said. "Thanks."  
  
"Thank you," he said. "Hurry up."  
  
Stephanie nearly ran to go get her stuff. God must be looking down on her because she knew she needed to stay away from Vince and Austin. Though she thought it would be Kurt who would have asked for her to be his manager.  
  
She toted her duffel bag down the hall. It was hard to believe it had been a month since she had been in an arena. It had been a month since she had...no, she wouldn't think about that now.  
  
Stephanie ran her hand over the nameplate on his door. Chris Jericho. What in the world was she getting herself into? She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Jericho called.  
  
"I'm here," Stephanie said as she opened the door.  
  
"That was quick," Jericho said.  
  
"You said to hurry," Stephanie answered.  
  
"I don't remember you ever listening to a word I said," Jericho answered.  
  
"I've changed," Stephanie said. "Look Jericho, I really want to thank you for asking me to be your manager. I don't know why you did but I'm not going to question it any more than I already have."  
  
"Good," Jericho said. "Is Trips okay with you being back?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Stephanie said. "I kind of just left."  
  
"Won't he be worried?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Probably," Stephanie said. "I left him a note explaining. It's just so hard. I know he needs me, but I can't sit around that apartment imagining what could have been."  
  
"Have you thought about seeing a counselor?" Jericho asked, trying not to be concerned for this woman who had ruined his life on more than one occasion.  
  
"I'm not crazy," Stephanie said.  
  
"I didn't say you were," Jericho said. "Sometimes people just go to counselors when they are trying to figure out their feelings."  
  
"I'm fine," Stephanie said. "I just need time."  
  
"Whatever," Jericho replied. "Just don't go all ballistic on me at any time and we'll be fine."  
  
"Sounds good," Stephanie said. "Your dressing room is small."  
  
"And I'm the WWF champion?" Jericho asked. "What the hell is with that?"  
  
"I can change that," Stephanie said. "I know who decides who gets what room."  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked. "That could be good information to have."  
  
"What's on tap for tonight?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Benoit and I defend against the Hardys," Jericho said.   
  
"They're tough," Stephanie said. "I love watching them. Except when they give me the Twist of Fate or something."  
  
"Your husband had just hit all of them with a chair two nights earlier," Jericho said. "I think I understand why he did it."  
  
"Me too," Stephanie said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jericho said.  
  
"Don't be," Stephanie said.  
  
"So," Jericho said. "Do you want anything to drink or anything?"  
  
"Oh, I'll go get water," Stephanie said, standing quickly and nearly falling back down to her seat.  
  
"I'll get it," Jericho said. "You take it easy."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.  
  
"Sure," Chris said. He left the door slightly open behind him.  
  
"Stephanie's back," a voice said in the hallway. It was Trish Stratus.  
  
"Is Triple H back too?" another voice asked. It sounded like Lita.  
  
"No," Trish said. "I heard her kicked her out because she lost their baby. He found out she didn't want any child of his so she did something to purposely kill it."  
  
"I don't think so," Lita said. "He would have kicked her out a long time ago. It's not right to say stuff like that. Especially considering she was getting revenge for her husband."  
  
"Right, with Chris Jericho?" Trish asked. "I can't think of too many people Hunter hates more. I think I know why Y2J calls her a ho. He knows exactly what kind of slut she is, from experience."  
  
"I don't know why I ever spend time with you," Lita said. "All you do is say spiteful things."  
  
"I only say what everyone else thinks," Trish said.  
  
Stephanie wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Trish was right; she was responsible for her baby's death. She wasn't worthy of a miracle like a baby anyways. She looked at a mirror and made sure it didn't look like she had cried a river. She didn't think she could stand anymore looks of concern. She was a murderer. She didn't deserve pity. She didn't deserve anything.  



	4. Caught

August 2001  
  
//What it meant to me will eventually become a memory,  
Of a time I tried so hard//  
  
"Honey," Stephanie said softly over the phone.  
  
"Hey babe," Hunter said. "How are you doing sweetie?"  
  
"I'm okay," Stephanie said. "How was therapy today?"  
  
"It was good," Hunter said. "I'm feeling stronger all the time. I think once my leg is healed I'll be healthier than I've ever been."  
  
"That's great Hunter," Stephanie said sincerely. "Then we can see what we can do about getting you into the mix for the WWF Title."  
  
"I just want to be back," Hunter said honestly. "I never thought I would be able to say that the title isn't important to me. But it isn't why I'm ready to be back."  
  
"We'll get Austin," Stephanie said.   
  
"I want to be with you again," Hunter said. "I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too," Stephanie said.   
  
"Shouldn't you be on a plane back now?" Hunter said.  
  
"Um, yeah," Stephanie said.  
  
"What is it?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I was eating lunch with Kurt and I kind of missed my flight," Stephanie said.  
  
"Are you catching a later flight?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Stephanie said. "It will probably be a few hours until I can catch one though."  
  
"Alright," Hunter said. "Just let me know."  
  
"I will," Stephanie said.  
  
"I love you," Hunter said.  
  
"Oh, I love you too," Stephanie said.  
  
Hunter stared at the phone after Stephanie hung up. Oh, I love you too? What the hell was that? Crap is what that was. He was going crazy at home alone. Stephanie came home about once every other weekend. She seemed to volunteer for every PR stunt Vince planned.  
  
She had spending a lot of time around Kurt Angle too. He still had his contacts in the Federation. He knew she was spending a lot of time around Jericho too, but that was to be expected. He did not want Angle around his wife.  
  
Angle was a punk. Three I's? All Angle really valued was himself. Stephanie had been around too many men who only wanted her for her name. He should know, he had been one of them once upon a time. He loved her now. Angle would sacrifice his friendship with Stephanie in a second if Vince asked him to.  
  
Hunter was glad to see Vince separating himself from Austin over the previous month. Austin was a deranged psychopath who needed to be taught that he could not destroy everyone who pissed him off. Hunter realized this was hypocritical of him. He had spent his career destroying others, but he knew now that he could not to that.  
  
But he could get even. The only question was how many people would he have to get even with when he got back to the Federation.   
  
Austin would pay for Stephanie's miscarriage. Not only had he brutally assaulted yet another woman, he had ended a life. Austin wouldn't even know when he was going to pay until it happened.  
  
It was looking like he would have to teach Angle once again that Stephanie was his wife and not Kurt's girlfriend. He didn't get jealous too often, but something about Kurt got under Hunter's skin.  
  
Jericho had told Hunter that Trish was making Stephanie miserable. Trish used every opportunity to spread nasty rumors about her. And Trish was jumping on the Stephanie is a slut bandwagon. It was all because Hunter had been faithful to Trish. Trish had wanted him badly and he had told her no repeatedly. She had sworn she would make him pay.  
  
Jericho was unpredictable. Hunter had known that Jericho would be the best person to protect his wife because Jericho was basically decent and he had a tendency to protect weaker people. He hated to see people ganging up on others. But Jericho had gone above and beyond the call of duty. He called Hunter at least once a week to let Hunter know how Stephanie was doing and all.  
  
Hunter was convinced Jericho still cared for Stephanie. He had no idea how serious Jericho and Stephanie's relationship had been, but he knew it had destroyed Stephanie when it had ended. And it had ended badly. Stephanie had cried herself to sleep for weeks after it had happened. That had been when their marriage was just business. Before he had realized how truly amazing the boss' daughter was.  
  
The phone rang next to him. "This is Hunter."  
  
"Hey Trips," Jericho said.  
  
"Hey Jericho," Hunter said. "What's up?"  
  
"Is Steph there?" Jericho asked.  
  
"No, she missed her plane," Hunter said.  
  
"What the hell?" Jericho asked. "I took her to the freaking airport. I took her to her gate and dropped her off before heading to my flight."  
  
"Really?" Hunter asked.  
  
"She said she was having lunch with Kurt," Hunter said.  
  
"Kurt is in Europe," Jericho said.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Trips," Jericho said. "I didn't call to tattle on Stephanie."  
  
"Why did you call?" Hunter asked, his anger mounting.  
  
"Because my flight had to emergency land at JFK and there's no flights I can grab up to Canada tonight. It's kind of pointless for me to fly in tomorrow morning and leave the next morning and I was wondering if I could stay with you guys."  
  
"Sure," Hunter said.  
  
"I appreciate it," Jericho said.  
  
"No problem," Hunter said. "You want me to come get you?"  
  
"Nah," Jericho replied. "I'll take the subway."  
  
"Alright," Hunter said. "I'll see you when you get here."  
  
"Cool," Jericho said.  
  
Hunter got up and started pacing. The more he thought about it the more angry he became. Why the hell would Stephanie lie to him? What had kept her at the airport?  
  
There was a knock on the door a half-hour later. Hunter went to let Jericho in. "Hey Trips," Jericho said smiling. "Who would have ever thought I'd call you first to find a place to stay?"  
  
"Sure as hell not me," Hunter admitted.  
  
"I appreciate it," Jericho said again.  
  
"I appreciate you looking out for my wife," Hunter said. "Or trying to anyways."  
  
"Yeah no problem," Jericho said. "She helps me out too."  
  
"She likes to feel useful," Hunter said. "I think she's glad it was you who asked her first because you don't expect her to cheat."  
  
"She better not cheat is more accurate," Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said. "I think I'm starting to feel the same way. You accomplish more when you win the right way."  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said.  
  
"So do you have any theories as to why Stephanie lied?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No clue," Jericho said. "I put her on a plane every weekend to come home."  
  
"Well not every weekend," Hunter said.  
  
"Sure every weekend," Jericho said.   
  
"She hasn't been home in three weeks," Hunter said.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Jericho asked.  
  
"No," Hunter said.  
  
"Oh shit," Jericho said. "I have no idea what's up."  
  
"Me neither," Hunter said.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I'll probably kill her if you do," Hunter said. "She's going to need a friend after our inevitable fight."  
  
"I'm not a friend," Jericho said.  
  
"You sure have the world fooled," Hunter said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jericho asked. "I'm not Stephanie's friend. I would never put myself in a position where Stephanie mattered to me ever again."  
  
"What did she do to you?" Hunter asked.  
  
"It's a long story Trips," Jericho said. "And it's best left in the past. But those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said. The front door of the apartment clicked open.  
  
"Hunter?" Stephanie called into the apartment.  
  
"In the living room Steph," Hunter called, trying to hide his fury.  
  
Stephanie walked in with a smile on her face. "Hey babe. Oh, hey Chris."  
  
"Stephanie," Jericho said.  
  
"Stephanie, I think you have some explaining to do," Hunter said. "Like what have you been doing the past three weeks?"  
  
Stephanie's eyes widened in shock. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  



	5. In the past

***Hey, be prepared to be shocked. I promise. Mal, you aren't going to like this chapter I can almost guarantee. Tell me what you think.***  
  
September 2001  
  
//I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter//  
  
Stephanie woke up slowly. "Call Hunter," she whispered before even opening her eyes. She had made a point to call him everyday since he had caught her. She went home every weekend.  
  
Hunter was really sweet. So attentive and loving. It reminded her of the previous year. They had started their marriage as a business agreement. Then they started to be attracted to each other. Stephanie had been attracted to his self-confidence and his sense of humor. He wasn't bad to look at either.   
  
When she let herself fall for Hunter she realized he was a romantic at heart. It was different from anything she had ever experienced. She had to admit she was looking for the same heady excitement she had had with Chris Jericho, which had been the most extraordinary feeling. But what she had felt when she was with Hunter was sweet and warm.   
  
Chris Jericho. She knew he had no idea that he was letting Hunter know that she was staying away from home. He didn't intentionally hurt people unless they deserved it. Well, there was that whole thing with Chyna, but he was deranged at that point. And Stephanie knew why. He had sworn he would never trust another woman. Never love another woman.  
  
Stephanie hadn't meant to fall in love with Hunter. She thought she would end up with Chris Jericho after she brought Vince around. She had always known she could get Vince to back Hunter. Right after her wedding, Stephanie spent most of her time with Chris. Hunter didn't really know. Jericho was careful with her, making sure nothing would happen to her reputation. He had been that way since they met.  
  
She met Chris Jericho when she was still in college. She went with Shane to scout WCW wrestlers. She had been mesmerized by the way Jericho moved in the ring. She could see that he had spent a lot of time in Japan. The precision was there. And he had the fire for wrestling. She had gone backstage with Shane. Shane wasn't known so well at that time and he was still able to get backstage and talk with other wrestlers. It was a good way to hear if the other wrestlers were hard workers or what not.  
  
"Hey, you look to innocent to be back here," a low, masculine voice said. She whipped around to see the man she had been awestruck with in the ring. He was gorgeous. Tanned and muscled. He had a cocky smile on his face. And his eyes were so blue.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for my brother," Stephanie said, trying hard not to stammer. It wasn't that she had never had a boyfriend, it was that she had never felt such instant sexual attraction. "I seem to have lost him."  
  
"Well then," Jericho said, "I think it's my duty as a gentleman to stay here and make sure you are okay."  
  
"You don't have to," Stephanie said.  
  
"I know," Jericho said. "But it's not everyday you see beautiful girls waiting backstage for their brother."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.  
  
"For what?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You called me beautiful," Stephanie said.  
  
"I guess I did," Jericho grinned. "I'm Chris Jericho."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said. "You were great out there. You can work on the mat and in the air. Not too many wrestlers are so well rounded."  
  
"You know a lot about wrestling?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I know some," Stephanie nodded. "When is your contract up with WCW?"  
  
"A couple months," Jericho said. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure," Stephanie said.  
  
"I've been talking to WWF and as soon as I'm done here I have a deal there," Jericho said.  
  
"That's great!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"WWF fan?" Jericho asked.  
  
Stephanie had just turned 22 and had inherited her 25% of the WWF the year before. "You could say that."  
  
"Hey, I never caught your name," Jericho said.  
  
"You're right," Stephanie said.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me?" Jericho asked. "I at least need to know the name of the woman I'm going to ask out, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said. "My name is Stephanie."  
  
"Stephanie!" Shane exclaimed, rushing down the hall. "We got to run. Flair caught me back there and he's ready to kick my ass."  
  
"Hey Shane," Jericho said.  
  
"Oh hey Chris," Shane said. "Thanks for watching my baby sister."  
  
"You're his sister?" Chris asked in shock. Stephanie nodded as Shane pulled her toward the door.   
  
"The answer is yes!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
Jericho smiled. She was going out on a date with him.  
  
And that was the beginning. She rifled through her dad's desk and found his phone number. They only saw each other occasionally for the first few months. On his hiatus between when he left WCW and came to WWF he spent his time with her. She was just beginning her onscreen presence. He would fly to different cities and take her out.   
  
Jericho was the first person she had ever been in love with, the first person she had ever made love with, the first person she was engaged to. He had asked her the night before Test called her out to ask her on a date. Jericho had understood that she couldn't stomp all over his heart.  
  
It was Jericho who helped her formulate her plan to screw Vince. He had been angrier than anyone else when he found out Vince was behind her kidnapping. He didn't like seeing Stephanie pretend to be in love with anyone else. She told him she was just pretending Test was him.  
  
The plan was originally for her to marry him at the drive-thru. But they knew that wouldn't affect Vince enough. Vince liked Jericho back then. Shane was one of Chris' friends. Shane was the only one who knew Chris and Stephanie were in love. So she convinced Hunter to help her out. Until Vince screwed over the Corporation.  
  
Slowly she had fallen for Hunter. She wasn't in love with him yet. But he sacrificed himself so much for her. Jericho had seen it and asked her to leave him. Divorce Hunter and marry him like they were supposed to. Screw revenge.  
  
Stephanie had chosen revenge. Chris was heartbroken and mad as hell. That's when the name calling had begun. She was glad she still had his attention. But it hurt that the man she was still in love with could call her such horrible things. It was when she realized how much she had hurt him.   
  
She had hoped for one second that they could go back to how they were when he kissed her at King of the Ring. She had wanted Chris to win. She felt she owed him that much. She knew he would duck. She didn't know he would kiss her. Then he called her roadkill. That's when she accepted it was completely over.  
  
Stephanie let herself fall for husband completely after the roadkill comment. And she had enjoyed it when Hunter made Jericho suffer for all of his comments. He should have known better than anyone that she was not really a slut. She was desperate.  
  
Stephanie got out of bed and slipped on a red silk robe. She padded to the table in the room and dialed her apartment.  
  
"Hello?" Hunter answered.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Stephanie said.  
  
"Hey there," Hunter said. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I just woke up," Stephanie said. "Smackdown taping tonight you know."  
  
"I know," Hunter said. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm on track to be back in a month and a half," Hunter said.  
  
"That's so great Hunter," Stephanie said. "I know how crazy you've been going."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said. "Then we can be together all the time."  
  
"That's right," Stephanie said, faking extreme happiness.  
  
"You coming how this weekend?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Actually I was thinking we could spend the weekend at Dad's," Stephanie said. "It's his birthday."  
  
"Stephanie," Hunter groaned.  
  
"He's got no one else Hunter," Stephanie said. "He pretends that the divorce is not affecting him and that he doesn't miss Shane, but he does."  
  
"Okay," Hunter said.   
  
"I'll book the flights," Stephanie said.  
  
"Alright," Hunter said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Stephanie said. She clicked the phone off and turned back to the bed.   
  
"You always call him in the morning," a gravelly voice said.  
  
"I thought you were still asleep," Stephanie said, sitting next to the inert form on her bed.  
  
"How could I sleep when you're awake?" he asked, raising his arms to pull her next to him. He lightly kissed her lips.   
  
"Hmm," Stephanie murmured against his lips. "I need a shower."  
  
"That sounds like a really good idea," he said. He sat up and brought Stephanie with him. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.  
  
"I don't think many people would expect you to be so strong," Stephanie said, dropping kisses on his neck.  
  
"Not too many people would expect me to be in your bed every night," he said.  
  
"You're right," Stephanie agreed. He put her down and she turned on the shower.  
  
"When's Hunter coming back?" he asked.  
  
"A month and a half," Stephanie said.  
  
"And this all ends?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no," Stephanie said. "We will just be more careful."  
  
He raised his eyebrow the way she loved. She grinned as she stripped off her robe. He pulled her to him. "You are too gorgeous," he said.  
  
Later, when they were each getting dressed, Stephanie asked. "Are we going out with Edge and Christian after the taping?"  
  
"I guess," he said.   
  
"They are a lot of fun," Stephanie said. "Kurt was always hanging around them, but they are so much more fun around you."  
  
"Look Steph," he said, his green eyes connecting with her, "don't spend too much time around Edge. He does some stupid shit."  
  
"Oh, stop worrying," Stephanie said. "I love that you worry, but I have Jericho and Hunter worrying about me. I just need you to be you."  
  
"I worry about people I care about," he said.  
  
"You care about me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Stephanie we've been sleeping together for nearly two months," he said. "I tend to care about people I have sex with."  
  
"I care about you too," Stephanie said.  
  
"That's good," he said. "Chris Jericho was all wrong when he called you all those names, you just need someone who sees the real you."  
  
Stephanie smiled. It wasn't until Jericho stopped calling her names that she truly lived up to him. If he knew all that she was doing he would drop her as his manager in a second and he probably wouldn't hesitate to tell Hunter.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Stephanie said. "I was just thinking about all the fun we've had Jeff."  
  
Jeff Hardy grinned and pulled Stephanie towards him again. "It has been fun, huh?"   
  
***Shocked huh? I was too when the muses spoke to me. Tell me what you think in the review... it's right there, you might as well. Or if you want to keep your review private my e-mail is twstofate@hotmail.com. I'll get the next chapter ASAP!!***  



	6. A Tangled Web

*** I know those of you who know how I write were waiting for this chapter...the song-fic. The song is "What Do I Have to Do? By Stabbing Westward. They totally kick ass FYI. Enjoy...and review pretty please? ***  
  
December 2001  
  
//You make it hard to breathe  
It's as if I'm suffocating,//  
  
Stephanie got into the limo her father had rented for her and Hunter. Hunter had been back for two weeks. She hadn't been able to see Jeff since Hunter had gotten back. She missed him. She missed how he didn't try to dictate her life. She missed being with someone who wasn't consumed with protecting her.  
  
There was a time that she had valued the way Hunter had protected her. It made her feel special and cherished. Now it made her feel like an object that was guarded jealously. She didn't pretend to love Jeff, just like Jeff did not pretend to love her. But they enjoyed each other.   
  
The truth was Stephanie couldn't be around Hunter without feeling guilty. She wasn't worthy of his love. She was only worthy of the names Jericho and The Rock had called her. She was a slut.  
  
//And when you're next to me  
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin.//  
  
Hunter looked over at his wife. She was staring out of the window. She was so quiet all the time. She had been since she lost the baby. He wished he could think of a way to help her. She was adamant about not going to counseling.   
  
When he had confronted her about not coming home she had told him she couldn't stand to be at home, knowing that they should be decorating a nursery. It made him want to kill Steve Austin more than he already did. He and Vince were making plans to make Austin pay.  
  
Hunter took Stephanie's hand in his. She turned to look at him and smiled. He returned the soft smile and squeezed her hand.   
  
//It makes me sad to think that this could all be for nothing.  
I wish there was a way for you to see inside me.//  
  
Stephanie felt her heart break again when she remembered the last time Hunter had squeezed her hand that way. They had been waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. She wanted to break down and sob. Why couldn't Hunter just see that she was a curse?   
  
She couldn't even say she wanted to be around Hunter anymore. Before she had wanted to be around him because he felt the same pain she felt after losing their child. But now she wanted to push him away. She ruined the lives of those she loved. Jericho, Shane, her baby, and Hunter would be the next on that list.  
  
Stephanie decided right then that she would find a way to get out of the room that night. She couldn't spend another night without release. The only one who gave her that was Jeff. She didn't understand why or how, but he made her feel free.  
  
//Because I've never felt this way  
About anyone or anything,  
So tell me...//  
  
Hunter woke up at 3 a.m. and rolled onto his side to face Stephanie. But Stephanie wasn't there. Hunter got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She wasn't in there. He went back and sat on the bed. There was a note on the table by the bed.  
  
Hunter, I went for a walk. I couldn't seem to sleep. I'll be back soon. Don't worry. Steph.  
  
Like hell he wouldn't worry. She was out walking alone this late at night? It's not like they knew the area or anything. Did Stephanie have a death wish or something.  
  
Part of him wanted to just leave Stephanie. She obviously wasn't trying to make them work. But he had never been in love like he was with her. Some things you had to keep trying to fix. And he hoped he would always try to stay with Stephanie...no matter what.  
  
//What do I have to do to make you happy?  
What do I have to do to make you understand?  
What I have to do to make you want me?//  
  
Chris Jericho was sitting on the railing of his hotel room's balcony with a can of beer in his hand. The city lights were beautiful. But he didn't see any of them. He only saw blackness. His life was empty again. He had done what he had sworn he would never do again.  
  
He let a woman matter to him. Not only had he let a woman matter to him, she was the one who had convinced him women were manipulative and uncaring. Now that Stephanie didn't need him anymore he felt useless. He didn't know how he had let himself care for her again. But he did.  
  
There was a knock on the door that adjoined to his room. "Come in!" Jericho called.  
  
"Hey man," Matt Hardy said, coming in with Lita.  
  
"Hey guys," Jericho said. "What's up?  
  
"We're ordering some pizzas," Matt said. "You want some?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Jericho said, hoping he could get Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley off his mind.  
  
//If I can't make you want then tell me,  
What do I have to do?//  
  
Hunter tried to get back to sleep. But he couldn't. He didn't pretend to understand his wife. She was caring, but detached. She was thoughtful, but she didn't talk to him. They used to be best friends. Now she just seemed to go through the motions.   
  
She was never happy. He couldn't make her happy. He wondered how long she could mourn the miscarriage. It had affected him too, but he moved on. You couldn't stop living. You couldn't let the rest of the world just pass you by.   
  
Hunter got back out bed and started to pace the room.  
  
//I know exactly what you're thinking,  
But I swear this time I will not let you down.//  
  
Jeff traced a pattern down Stephanie's arm. He knew that she didn't love him. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. She had an air of fragility about her that made her seem so appealing. She didn't make the emotional demands on him that other women did. She was just there.  
  
Stephanie turned in his arms and smiled, "I really needed to be with you."  
  
"I'm glad," Jeff said, leaning down to kiss her thoroughly.  
  
"I need to get back," Stephanie said. "I hate having to sneak around."  
  
"I know," Jeff said. "But do you want to ruin your marriage?"  
  
//I'm not as selfish as I used to be,  
That was a part of me that never made me proud.  
Right now I think I would try anything,   
Anything at all to keep you satisfied.//  
  
Stephanie turned the words Jeff had said over in her head. Did she want to ruin her marriage? Did she want to find a way out of her pain? Did she want to find a way to avoid Hunter?  
  
What could hurt Hunter more than her cheating on him. She hadn't slept with him since the miscarriage. He thought she was afraid to risk getting pregnant again. She really thought if she made love with her husband it would be like forgiveness, and God knew she didn't deserve it.  
  
Did she want to ruin her marriage. "I'll walk you back," Jeff said, pulling on a pair of leather pants and a white t-shirt. Stephanie walked over to him and kissed him again.  
  
"Thanks babe," she whispered.  
  
//God I hope you see what losing you could do to me,  
All I want is one more chance so tell me...//  
  
It was 4:30 a.m. and Stephanie still wasn't back. Hunter got out of bed and pulled on a pair of workout pants and a t-shirt. He laced his tennis shoes and grabbed a room key.  
  
He was angry. Stephanie was being inconsiderate. All he wanted was to make her happy but she would not let him. All he wanted in this life was for them to be able to go back. All he wanted was his wife back.  
  
He had a feeling she would never be back. At least not like she used to be.  
  
//What do I have to do to make you happy?  
What do I have to do to make you understand?  
What I have to do to make you want me?  
If I can't make you want then tell me, tell me...//  
  
Jericho walked down the hotel hallway to the ice machine. Matt and Lita had broken into the mini-bar and Lita wanted a scotch on the rocks. He heard soft laughter and turned to see a couple coming out of a nearby room. Young love, Jericho thought. He then looked back at the couple as they started walking toward him.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Jericho asked.  
  
Stephanie looked up, shock and horror evident in her eyes. "Chris!"  
  
"Stephanie!" Jericho said back to her, mimicking her.  
  
"It isn't what it looks like man," Jeff said.  
  
"It's exactly what it looks like," Stephanie said. "Jericho isn't stupid. He knows what a tramp I am."  
  
"That's right," Jericho said. "I guess I was right the first time. I guess I never should have changed my mind about you."  
  
"Look man," Jeff said. "Lay off."  
  
"Here Jeff," Jericho said, giving Jeff the ice bucket. "Your brother and his girlfriend are waiting for this."  
  
"I was walking Stephanie back," Jeff said.  
  
"I'll do it," Jericho said, daring Jeff to challenge him.  
  
//What do I have to do to make you happy?  
What do I have to do to make you understand?  
What I have to do to make you want me?  
If I can't make you want then tell me,//  
  
"How could you Stephanie?" Jericho asked.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked. "Live up to my reputation? A reputation you helped create I might add."  
  
"I thought I was wrong until tonight," Jericho said. "Hunter loves you."  
  
"He shouldn't," Stephanie said. "I break people's hearts. Don't I?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Hunter asked when he spotted Stephanie and Jericho. He could read the look of pure disgust on Jericho's face from a mile away. Jericho turned to look at Hunter, wanting to tell him to run from Stephanie as fast as he could. Then he looked at Stephanie and saw the pleading look on her face.  
  
"Don't break his heart," Stephanie whispered while Hunter was still out of hearing range.  
  
"I thought that was what you wanted," Jericho said.  
  
"I was wrong," Stephanie said, only half-believing her words.  
  
//What do I have to do to forget about you?//  
  
Jericho walked down the hall back towards his room. He had saved her again. He told Hunter they had run into each other while they were out on a walk. And Hunter believed it. Hunter had come to trust him.  
  
Jericho felt like shit. He wanted to kill Stephanie. He wanted to ask her why? He wanted to ask her why it hadn't been him she had come to for comfort? But that was over. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was out of his life forever.  
  
He only wished he could believe that.  
  
  



	7. On the Edge

*** In case I don't say this enough, I don't own ANY of the people contained   
in this story, but I don't use them for personal gain either. I don't   
hate Edge, he just fit into the story. I actually like Edge a lot. Enjoy  
...and review!!! Thanks! ***  
  
  
//I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.//  
  
"Happy holidays," Edge said, coming into Jeff's hotel room.  
  
"Man!" Jeff said as Edge dropped a bag of something on his coffee table. "Get that shit out of here!"  
  
"Jeff, you're screwing the boss' daughter," Edge said. "You aren't going to get fired."  
  
"I'm not screwing Stephanie," Jeff said.  
  
"Call it what you want," Edge said.  
  
"You haven't told Christian have you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No way," Edge said. "He'd tell everyone. He just thinks Stephanie wanted people to hang around and she was going crazy after her miscarriage."  
  
"Jericho knows," Jeff said.  
  
"Really?" Edge asked. "Has he told Helmsley?"  
  
"I don't think so," Jeff said.  
  
"You never know," Edge said, "They seem pretty buddy-buddy lately."  
  
"I guess," Jeff shrugged. "But I think that's because Jericho was watching out for Stephanie for him."  
  
"I wonder why that was," Edge said. "I thought he hated her."  
  
"He did," Jeff said. "You haven't heard the rumors?"  
  
"No," Edge said.  
  
"Well they were apparently in love and she dropped him like a bad habit for Test," Jeff said.  
  
"I'd hate her too," Edge said.  
  
"I think I would too," Jeff agreed.  
  
"Lets try this shit," Edge said.  
  
"I don't know man," Jeff said. "With all that crap with Eddie and painkillers and Grandmaster and the Canadian border incident, it might be tempting fate."  
  
"Just what I like to do," Edge said, busting the bag open.  
  
There was a quick knock at the door. Jeff went to go answer it and Stephanie barged in. She flew into his arms and he kissed her quickly.   
  
"Hey," Jeff said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good," Stephanie said. "I've missed you."  
  
"Good," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, hey Edge," Stephanie said. "Why are you sitting on your hands."  
  
"No reason," Edge said, his eyebrows raising above his sunglasses.  
  
"You can take the glasses off now," Stephanie said.  
  
"But I ah, like the glasses," Edge said.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Something that could get us both fired," Jeff muttered.  
  
"What is it?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"Show her man," Jeff said. "She's stubborn as hell and won't let us be until you show her."  
  
"Edge got off the couch and handed her the plastic bag. "Is this..."  
  
"Coke," Jeff confirmed.  
  
"You do this?" Stephanie asked Jeff.  
  
"I haven't in awhile," Jeff said. "But Edge is way into it."  
  
"I could have you both fired," Stephanie said.  
  
"Steph!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"But I wouldn't want to do that," Stephanie said. She looked at Jeff. "For several reasons."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Edge asked.  
  
"I'm going to try some if that's alright with you two?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Alright," Edge said. "My kind of girl."  
  
"No," Jeff said. "You really shouldn't Steph."  
  
"Oh Jeff," Stephanie said. "Live a little."  
  
"I'm not touching it," Jeff said.   
  
"I never thought you were such a little tight-ass," Edge said to Jeff.  
  
"So this is why you wear your glasses everywhere?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Edge said. "And it makes me look cool."  
  
"Right," Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Shut your trap priss," Edge said good-naturedly.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "You guys want anything to drink?"  
  
"Beer," Stephanie said. "Please."  
  
"Anything else?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Just get us some booze bitch boy," Edge said.   
  
"Funny," Jeff said. "Only for you Edge-e poo."  
  
"Damn straight," Edge said.  
  
"You too are too funny," Stephanie said, after Jeff left to go buy beer. "How did you manage to become friends?"  
  
"Both former brood members," Edge said. "He's a cool guy too. Doesn't expect too much from anyone and he's always there when you really need him."  
  
"I've noticed that too," Stephanie said.  
  
"Look Steph," Edge said, "I don't play protective older brother with Christian. But Jeff, he really likes you, so can you try to let him down easy when you do let him down."  
  
"I'm not going to drop Jeff," Stephanie said.  
  
"You have a husband who loves you," Edge said. "I doubt you want to throw that away."  
  
"I do though," Stephanie said. "But every time I have a chance I just cover my tracks and convince Hunter I'm happy. Convince him that I deserve him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Edge asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Stephanie said.  
  
"You sure?" Edge asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Are we going to try this stuff or what?"   
  
Edge looked down at the little bag. "Lets go."  
  
Jeff came back to Edge and Stephanie laughing hysterically. "Hey babe!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Hey," Jeff said. "You already hit?"  
  
"Yeah," Edge said, smiling lazily.  
  
"Honey it feels so great!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You should try it."  
  
"Been there, done that," Jeff said. "You're gonna want someone who isn't on around anyways."  
  
"I just want you around," Stephanie said, pulling Jeff down to sit next to her. She kissed him and pushed him onto his back.  
  
"That's nice Steph," Jeff said, pushing himself back up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Nothing," Jeff said. "I just don't want to have sex while you're high as a kite."  
  
Edge laughed. "You don't want sex?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Edge!" Jeff yelled. "I've had it up to here with your teasing. I don't want to get high! I don't want to have sex that only I will remember! And right now I don't really want to be around either of you!"  
  
"Thanks a lot," Edge said.  
  
"Bite me," Jeff said.  
  
Edge raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I'll hit the bricks."  
  
"You don't have to man," Jeff said. "I just. I don't know what's up with me today."  
  
"It's cool," Edge said. "I need to talk to Christian about something anyways."  
  
"Alright," Jeff said.  
  
"I'll go too," Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Edge said, forcing Stephanie to sit again. "Wait until you're cleaned up to go back to your room."  
  
"I think you just told me what to do," Stephanie said.  
  
"Think about how unglued Hunter would become if he even suspected that you were high," Edge said. "Night kids."  
  
"Night Edge," Jeff said.  
  
"Night," Stephanie echoed.  
  
Jeff sat down on a chair far away from Stephanie. "I'm sorry," Jeff said.  
  
"Whatever," Stephanie pouted.  
  
"Don't be that way," Jeff said.  
  
"You don't yell at me," Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay," Jeff said. "I'll just pretend I don't care when you do something stupid like cocaine."  
  
"Oh Jeff," Stephanie said. "I just recently realized how much I've been missing out on. I feel like I need to try everything."  
  
"There are some things that aren't worth trying," Jeff said.   
  
"I'll never do it again," Stephanie said. "I just wanted to try it."  
  
"Promise?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I promise," Stephanie said.   
  
"Okay," Jeff said.  
  
"Do you think I could convince you to change your mind about the other thing?" Stephanie asked, coming to sit on his lap.  
  
"I think I might be persuaded just this once," Jeff said.  
  
"Good," Stephanie said.  
  
"Very good," Jeff groaned, as Stephanie traced a line of kisses down his chest.  



	8. Leaving

January 2002  
  
Hunter stormed into Chris Jericho's dressing room.  
  
"What's up?' Jericho asked, drolly noting Hunter's temper.  
  
"It's off," Hunter said.  
  
"What's off?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Us beating the crap out of Austin," Hunter said. Since a month before he had come back, Hunter had been planning with Jericho and The Rock to make Austin feel safe before Hunter finally got his revenge.  
  
"Why?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Because Stephanie and I are over!" Hunter yelled.  
  
"Whoa boy," Jericho said. "Slow down."  
  
"Well," Hunter said, taking a deep breath, "I sat down with Stephanie to talk yesterday..."  
  
"Hunter I don't understand," Stephanie said, tears running down her cheeks. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to be able to kiss me without shuddering in horror," Hunter said. "I want you to be able to sleep through the night in the same bed as me, I want you to..."  
  
"To sleep with you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"If you want to put it like that," Hunter said.  
  
"That's exactly how I put it," Stephanie said. "I can't sleep with you Hunter. Don't you understand? Everytime I think about it I remember the pain I went through when I lost the baby. The pain you went through and then I just clam up."  
  
"Clam up?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I can't do it Hunter," Stephanie said. "I just don't understand."  
  
"I think I've been a very patient man," Hunter said. "But I will not be celibate for the rest of my life Stephanie."  
  
"I don't expect you to," Stephanie said.  
  
"I won't cheat on you," Hunter said.  
  
"Then maybe we should get a divorce," Stephanie answered.  
  
Hunter looked at his wife in shock. How could she so calmly suggest they get a divorce? How could she even contemplate it?  
  
"Is that what you want?" Hunter asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Stephanie said.  
  
"You don't seem to know anything anymore," Hunter said.  
  
"Look, I've been confused," Stephanie said, sitting down on the bed in their hotel room.  
  
"Maybe you should see a counselor," Hunter said patiently. "Or maybe we can go to marriage counseling."  
  
"I don't want to go to counseling," Stephanie said adamantly. "I'm not crazy or anything. It's just a phase."  
  
"Phases don't last for months and months," Hunter said.  
  
"How would you know?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"I just know what you are going through is not normal Stephanie," Hunter said. "I want to help you but I don't know how. So I think you should get counseling."  
  
"Maybe I just need to wait this out Hunter," Stephanie said.  
  
"Maybe I just need to stop trying," Hunter said. "Maybe I should let you think I don't love you and that I don't care about you anymore. Maybe I should leave."  
  
"I will," Stephanie said. "If you need anything I'll be in room 321."  
  
"Who's in 321?" Hunter asked.  
  
"What does it matter?" Stephanie asked as she began to pack her duffel bag.  
  
"I'd like to know who my wife is running to for comfort since it obviously isn't me," Hunter said.   
  
"Why don't you call and find out," Stephanie said.  
  
"Don't go," Hunter said.  
  
"I think we both need some space," Stephanie said.  
  
"Fine," Hunter said.  
  
"I'll be around," Stephanie said. She turned back to Hunter. "Look, I love you, but I think we both realize that things have changed."  
  
"Hopefully not too much," Hunter replied.  
  
"Hopefully," Stephanie echoed before leaving the hotel room.  
  
Jericho listened intently. "That's it?"  
  
"What's it?" Hunter asked.  
  
"You and Stephanie are over because she needs some space?" Jericho asked.  
  
"That's not it," Hunter said.  
  
"Okay," Jericho said, "because I was starting to think you were overreacting."  
  
"No, that was yesterday," Hunter said. "This morning I started to get curious..."  
  
Hunter was walking in the hotel aimlessly. He "somehow" ended up on the third floor. He ran into Albert.   
  
"Hey man," Albert said.  
  
"Hey," Hunter replied. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Albert said, "I didn't get much sleep last night though."  
  
"Why's that?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Someone in the room next door to me was having some fun last night," Albert said. "Damn room 321."  
  
"Room 321?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah," Albert said. "I mean I understand some people like it loud, but that was just ridiculous."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Jericho said. "Maybe she told you the wrong room number."  
  
"That's what I thought," Hunter said. "So I planted myself outside of the room."  
  
"That's a little obvious," Jericho said.  
  
"But it got the job done," Hunter said. "After about an hour, Jeff Hardy and Stephanie walked out of the hotel room together."  
  
"Was there anyone else in the room?" Jericho asked.  
  
"No," Hunter said.  
  
"It still seems like you're jumping to conclusions to me," Jericho said.  
  
"I find it really funny that you of all people are the one defending Stephanie," Hunter said.  
  
"I guess I think of her as a friend of sorts," Jericho replied.  
  
"Well, you were right in the beginning," Hunter said. "She is a slut."  
  
"Hunter that's a little harsh," Jericho said.  
  
"I asked her," Hunter said.  
  
"And?" Jericho asked.  
  
"She admitted it," Hunter replied.  
  
"Oh shit," Jericho said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Hunter said. "So I figured since I'm her husband and she refuses to make love to me but she will bang that little punk Jeff Hardy I have every right to want a divorce."  
  
"I could see that," Jericho replied.  
  
"I'm glad someone can," Hunter said.   
  
"Stephanie doesn't want a divorce?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Hell if I know," Hunter said. "I kinda called her a trash-bag ho and punched Jeff and left."  
  
"Well, that works," Jericho said.  
  
"I'm thinking of heading to New York this weekend and moving my stuff out of the apartment," Hunter said. "You want to come?"  
  
"Sure," Jericho said.  
  
"Thanks." Hunter said. "I need to talk to a lawyer too."  
  
"Of course," Jericho said.  
  
"I feel like such an idiot," Hunter said.  
  
"Don't say that," Jericho said.  
  
"But really, I feel like everyone else knew," Hunter said. "You should have seen that smug smile on Albert's face when he was talking about 321."  
  
"Maybe you were imagining it," Jericho said. "It's natural to trust the woman you love."  
  
"I wish I had never fallen in love with her," Hunter said. "I felt like I had just gone through a Rock Bottom, a Stunner, a Last Ride, and the Lionsault all at once."  
  
"That would be some move," Jericho said dryly.  
  
"Love: the Ultimate Finisher," Hunter said.  
  
"I'll have to remember that one," Jericho said.  
  
"You know, it was depressing after I had gotten hurt to realize how I had alienated all of my friends," Hunter said. "I'm proud to consider you a friend."  
  
Jericho looked at Hunter. "Thanks man. Ditto."  



	9. Pressure Point

One week later  
  
"I thought you wanted to go out tonight," Jeff said to Stephanie.  
  
"I changed my mind," Stephanie said. "I just want to be alone."  
  
"This is two nights straight you've blown me off Stephanie," Jeff said. "I know that your marriage just ended and all, but I feel like I deserve a little respect or courtesy or something."  
  
"Look," Stephanie said. "I'm just a little confused right now okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said, "whatever."  
  
"I don't need this crap from you Jeff," Stephanie said. She grabbed her duffel bag and stormed to the door of their hotel room. "I'm going to get a room of my own tonight."  
  
"Jesus Stephanie," Jeff exclaimed, "would you please calm down?"  
  
"Why don't you go play nice with your brother or something?" Stephanie asked sarcastically. "I'll see you tomorrow or something."  
  
Stephanie went down to the hotel lobby and flung her gold card onto the counter. "I need a room for the night," she said to the desk clerk.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss McMahon," the clerk said apologetically. "We're all booked for the night."  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm really sorry," the clerk said again.  
  
"It's not you're fault," Stephanie replied. "I have plenty of friends in this hotel, I'm sure I can find a room to stay in."  
  
"Good luck," the clerk said.  
  
Stephanie headed to the women's restroom before she headed upstairs. She walked to the handicapped stall and reached for a vial in her duffel bag. She scooped some of the fine white powder out with a tiny scoop Edge had given her. She snorted the white powder.  
  
"Now maybe I'll feel normal again," Stephanie muttered to herself. She sat on the table, waiting for the euphoric, peaceful feeling to overcome her. She didn't want to think about the fact that she had chased away her husband and she was about to get a divorce. She didn't want to remember she was only with her lover because he was a little exciting. She didn't need to recall that her best friend was once again looking at her like she was a slut...only now he was right.  
  
The feeling wasn't coming, or at least not quick enough. She scooped out the vial again and took another hit. She took one more just to be safe. She left the stall and went to the sink to wash her hands. She knew she couldn't go back to Jeff's room, he would be able to tell she was high. She always stayed away from Jeff after she had taken a hit. It didn't matter, she couldn't face Jeff.  
  
Stephanie headed out of the restroom and went to the elevators. She went to the fourth floor and knocked on 435. "Chris! C'mon!"  
  
He didn't answer the door. "He must be out," Stephanie said to herself. "I'll just wait."  
  
Stephanie sat down directly in front of Chris Jericho's door and leaned her head against the wall. She felt hot. She mopped her forehead with her hand. It was covered with sweat.  
  
Stephanie felt her heart begin to beat faster. She felt like it was trying to pound right out of her chest. She wished Chris would hurry up and get back. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. She looked down and Jericho swam in her eyes.  
  
"I really fucked up," Stephanie said to herself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I had nowhere else to go," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, Hunter is on his way down here," Jericho lied. "So you might want to crawl back to Jeff."  
  
"Fine," Stephanie said, struggling to get to her feet. She grabbed Jericho's forearm when she was overcome with a wave of dizziness.  
  
"You okay Stephanie?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Like you care," Stephanie said, turning away from him.  
  
"Of course I care," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie turned back to him. He looked closely at her eyes. They looked strange. "I'm fine," Stephanie sighed. "I'll go see if I can stay with Edge."  
  
"What?" Jericho teased cruelly. "You and Jeff have a lover's spat?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Stephanie said. "I know you were waiting for this. For me to confirm your worst predictions of my character."  
  
"You're breaking my heart here Steph," Jericho said. "You made your bed..."  
  
"And it's plenty of fun to sleep in," Stephanie said.  
  
Jericho shook his head. "Well, good luck finding somewhere to..."  
  
Before his eyes, Stephanie passed out. He stuck out his arms on instinct and just managed to catch her. "Stephanie?"  
  
Jericho held her up with one arm and opened his door with the other. The whole time he kept calling her name. He called down to the front desk.   
  
"Hello?" the desk clerk answered.  
  
"Yes, a woman just passed out," Jericho said. "Can you call 911 for me?"  
  
"Certainly sir," the clerk answered. "Which room number?"  
  
"435," Jericho replied. "Hurry!"  
  
Jericho slammed down the phone and turned back to Stephanie. He checked her pulse. It was thready. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"  
  
He slapped her cheeks lightly, trying to elicit some response. "Damn it all to hell!"  
  
He picked up the phone and asked to be connected to Jeff Hardy's room. "What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Stephanie came to my room and passed out," Jericho said. "She refused to go back to your room."  
  
"I didn't do anything to her," Jeff exclaimed. "Is she okay?"  
  
"No," Jericho said. "She's unconscious. Her eyes looked strange."  
  
"Like high strange?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I guess so," Jericho said.  
  
"I'm going to kill Edge," Jeff said, deadly quiet.  
  
"What the hell did Edge do?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Gave her cocaine," Jeff said.  
  
"How could you let him do that?" Jericho yelled.  
  
"I didn't let him do anything," Jeff defended himself. "I only thought she had tried it once. She promised never to do it again."  
  
"Well, we all know Steph is big on keeping promises," Jericho said. "Look, call Vince and tell him I'm taking her to the ER."  
  
"What about Hunter?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I think I'd better call Hunter," Jericho said.   
  
Jericho answered the pounding at his door. EMTs barged in and went to work on Stephanie.   
  
"I think it may be from cocaine," Jericho said to one of them, "but I'm not certain."  
  
"Thank you sir," one said.  
  
"Can I ride in the ambulance?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah," another one said.  
  
An hour later, Jericho was pacing the waiting room of the ER. Hunter walked in, pale as a ghost. "Is she okay?" he asked Jericho.  
  
"I don't know," Jericho said. "No one will tell me anything. I'm not family."  
  
"Well, I am," Hunter said. He headed to the nurses' station and talked with the woman at the counter for a few moments. He turned around and headed back toward Jericho.  
  
"Well?" Jericho asked.  
  
"A doctor will be out in a couple minutes to talk to us," Hunter asked. He sat down and noticed Jeff Hardy sitting in the corner. He got out of his seat and went to stand in front of Jeff. He grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him up. "You son of a bitch."  
  
"Hunter!" Jericho exclaimed. "Leave him alone."  
  
"Like hell," Hunter said.  
  
"He didn't do whatever you think he did," Jericho said. "It won't help Stephanie for you two to get into a fight."  
  
Hunter turned and looked at Jericho. A doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr. Helmsley?"  
  
"That's me," Hunter said.   
  
"Your wife had significant amounts of cocaine in her system," the doctor said. "She will be fine, but she will have to check into rehab."  
  
"Of course," Hunter said.  
  
"Did you want to see her?" the doctor asked.  
  
"To be honest," Hunter said, "no. Stephanie and I are in the middle of a divorce. But I think Chris is worried about her more than anyone."  
  
"Follow me," the doctor said to Jericho.  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said to Hunter.  
  
Hunter shook his head. "How could you let Jericho go in there before me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because you little punk," Hunter said coldly, narrowing his eyes, "Jericho loves Stephanie more than you and I have ever imagined loving anyone."  
  
"How would you know?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I can read it in his eyes," Hunter said. "I wish I knew what that kind of love felt like."  
  
"He calls her all those horrible things, or he used to," Jeff said.  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Hunter said. "Jericho has no idea he still loves Stephanie, but he does."  
  
"Still?" Jeff asked.  
  
"They have a history we can't begin to fathom," Hunter said.  
  
Jericho sat next to Stephanie's bed. He didn't know what to do. Her eyes fluttered open. "Chris?"  
  
"I'm here Steph," Jericho said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Overdose," Jericho answered. "You have to check into rehab."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"Stephanie, I've never hated you," Jericho said. "What makes you think I would start now that you've hit rock bottom?"   
  
"I've been so horrible," Stephanie replied.  
  
"You've always been that too," Jericho teased. "I'll be here for you Steph."  
  
Stephanie's eyes filled with gratitude. "Really?"  
  
"Of course," Jericho replied.  



	10. Recovery

Four days later  
  
//One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this ride to remind myself,  
How I tried so hard//  
"In the End" by Linkin Park  
  
Stephanie sat in the hard plastic chair and tried to pretend she was somewhere, anywhere else. She wished she could have had someone in the room with her. She wished she wasn't shaking. She wished she wasn't in some rehab center, awaiting her first appointment with the resident psychologist.  
  
"The shaking is from withdrawal," a man in his early thirties said, coming into the room said.  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said.   
  
"I'm Dr. Greg Foster," he said, extending his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley," she answered. "Although the you probably know that already."  
  
"I've only heard about Stephanie McMahon," Greg replied, "Am I with the wrong patient?"  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "I guess I will be dropping the Helmsley pretty soon."  
  
"Getting divorced then?" Greg asked.  
  
Stephanie was about to tell him it was none of his business, then she remembered it was his job to make sure she wasn't crazy or trying to hurt herself or something. "Yeah," Stephanie nodded. She pulled a pack of gum out of the pocket of her workout pants. Jericho had packed a bunch of comfort clothes for her.  
  
"And why are you getting divorced?" Greg asked.  
  
"You want the simple reason or the complex one?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Lets start with the simple one and work our way to the tougher stuff," Greg said. "We do have time, you're going to be here for a little over a month."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said.  
  
"So?" Greg asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Stephanie said. "I cheated on Hunter."  
  
"That is pretty simple," Greg said. "And was the man you were sleeping with a friend of your husband's?"  
  
"Hell no," Stephanie answered. "It wasn't a friend of mine until I started sleeping with him."  
  
"And how long were you sleeping with him?" Greg asked.  
  
"Nearly six months," Stephanie replied.  
  
"Why did you start sleeping with this man?" Greg asked.  
  
"Well, Hunter was stuck at home recovering from an operation," Stephanie said. "I couldn't sleep with Hunter anyways."  
  
"Why's that?" Greg asked.  
  
"Because I didn't deserve anyone as perfect as Hunter," Stephanie said.   
  
"Why don't you deserve Hunter?" Greg asked.  
  
"I lost our baby," Stephanie said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I really murdered our baby."  
  
"I don't understand," Greg said.  
  
"I'm in the WWF you see," Stephanie nodded. Greg nodded. "This guy, Steve, called Hunter selfish after they lost tag team titles. But Hunter had been hurt during that match. I came back to get revenge I guess, so I backed Jericho and Jericho won. But that pissed Steve off, so he went after me with a chair. The baby died and it was all my fault."  
  
"It sounds to me like Steve is the one who should be here," Greg said. "I don't see how you are to blame for your baby dying."  
  
"I shouldn't have tried to get even with Austin, I mean Steve," Stephanie said.  
  
"You may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time," Greg said, "but you didn't ask for the child to die did you?"  
  
"No!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Now, one more question for this session," Greg said. "Who is Jericho?"  
  
"Dr. Foster, that could take multiple sessions to answer," Stephanie said. "I guess right now he's my best friend."  
  
"Is that all?" Greg asked.  
  
"I used to think he was the love of my life," Stephanie said.  
  
"I see," Greg said. "I'll see you tomorrow Stephanie."  
  
***Three weeks later***  
  
"Did you have any visitors yesterday?" Greg asked.  
  
"My mom," Stephanie said. "Her and Dad worked it out so they are never here at the same times. It's probably for the best. They would be at each other's throats."  
  
"How do you feel about your parents relationship?" Greg asked.  
  
"It's kind of depressing," Stephanie said. "I know that deep down they still love each other, but they refuse to admit it."  
  
"Does it remind you of any relationship in your own life?" Greg asked.  
  
"Not really," Stephanie said.  
  
"You sure?" Greg asked.  
  
"I know I love Hunter," Stephanie said. "I've told you that I do about a hundred times."  
  
"Yes, I know that Stephanie," Greg said.  
  
"I don't love Jeff," Stephanie said. "I was just using him to feel something. Right?"  
  
"Right," Greg said. "Who else is a part of your life?"  
  
Stephanie thought for a moment. "I don't love Jericho. I don't anymore. Too much has happened between us for me to feel anything like that for him ever again."  
  
"Maybe you never really stopped," Greg said.  
  
"He called me roadkill," Stephanie said. "Among other things."  
  
"And he was also the first one to protect you when you came back to the WWF," Greg said. "You don't have any feelings about that?"  
  
"I'm grateful to him," Stephanie said.  
  
"That's all?" Greg said.  
  
"I don't know," Stephanie admitted. "I know he doesn't trust me. I really permanently murdered any trust he had in me after he found out about Jeff and I. I've hurt him too many times."  
  
"So you're convinced he can't love you?" Greg asked.  
  
"Absolutely certain," Stephanie said.  
  
"Just like you were certain you didn't deserve to have Hunter in your life?" Greg asked.  
  
"That might have been stupid," Stephanie said. "It might also have been stupid for me to have believed I had murdered my baby...but I've actually done some horrible things to Chris."  
  
"You never called him Chris," Greg commented.  
  
"Sure I have," Stephanie said, "It's his name."  
  
"Has he come to see you?" Greg asked.  
  
"He's come twice," Stephanie said.  
  
"And does he call?" Greg asked.  
  
"At least every other day," Stephanie said.  
  
"And he hates you?" Greg asked.  
  
"No, but he doesn't love me," Stephanie said. "He just promised to be there for me."  
  
"You could at least admit to yourself that you need him to be there for you," Greg pointed out.  
  
"I need him," Stephanie admitted. "And I guess I love him a little still. But it's different."  
  
"How?" Greg said.  
  
"Before it was all heady and exciting," Stephanie said. "Now whatever I feel for him is softer, gentler. It seems more grown up and less like a girl rebelling."  
  
"Alright," Greg said. "You have one more week here Stephanie."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't recommend for recovering addicts to jump right back into the fray," Greg said. "But I have a feeling you won't have a choice."  
  
"You're probably right," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well I'll give you a couple of numbers next week," Greg said. "And you know you can always call me."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
***One week later***  
  
Stephanie grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. She had already said good-bye to all of her new friends and the doctors.  
  
"Here I go," Stephanie said, leaving her room.  
  
She left the rehab compound and put on dark sunglasses on as she stepped into the sun.  
  
"Man are you a sight for sore eyes," Stephanie said.  
  
"I get that a lot," Jericho replied. "I convinced your mom and dad you didn't need them to fight over who would get to pick you up."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said gratefully.  
  
"No big deal," Chris said.  
  
"Thanks for coming too," Stephanie said. He opened his arms and she stepped into a tight embrace. "Thanks for saving me too."  
  
"I guess it's my life's work," Jericho teased.  
  
"I could be the Big Show," Stephanie pointed out.  
  
Jericho shuddered. "Speaking of the Big Show..."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I brought someone who wanted to see you," Jericho said, pointing to the limo he had come in. "The limo was Vince's idea."  
  
"I'm sure it was," Stephanie said.  
  
The door of the limo opened and the surprise guest stepped out. Stephanie's breath caught. She dropped her bag and ran to him.  
  
"Oh Steph," he said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Stephanie said. "I kept hoping you didn't hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you," he said. "I don't know too many people that do."  
  
"Lets end this little lovefest," Jericho said, toting Stephanie's bag. "I won't listen if you two want privacy in the car."  
  
"No, I want to spend all the time I can with my two favorite guys," Stephanie said, grabbing each man's hand. "You guys have no idea how much I care about you."  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked. "Are you going to know how to show it now?"  
  
"I'm going to try," Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Good," Jericho said. "Lets get this show on the road."  
  
"Agreed," Stephanie said, letting go of Jericho's hand as she stepped into the limo. Jericho followed.  
  
"Come on Shane-O-Mac," Stephanie said.  
  
"Sure Stephy," Shane said, glad to have his sister back in his life.  



	11. On Even Ground

Two weeks later (I think this would be in March of 2002)  
  
"Thanks for coming to lunch with me," Stephanie said. "I really appreciate you hearing me out. I'm not sure I deserved it after the bitch I was to you."  
  
"Most of the time you were pretty great," Jeff said.  
  
"I wish, I don't know," Stephanie said helplessly. She shrugged her shoulders. "You're a great guy Jeff Hardy. Someday you'll find the right woman."  
  
"Hopefully she won't be married when I find her," Jeff teased.  
  
"That would be a plus," Stephanie said, smiling sadly.  
  
"How are things between you and Hunter?" Jeff asked.  
  
"About as good as things between you and Edge from what I hear," Stephanie said. "Civil around others, but otherwise ignoring each others existence."  
  
"I wish I had never been friends with him," Jeff said. "Then it might not have come to this."  
  
"I was friends with him anyways Jeff," Stephanie said. "You haven't told Vince right?"  
  
"That Edge was the one who got you hooked?" Jeff asked. "Jericho told us you didn't want Vince to know."  
  
"I also got him to convince Edge to clean up," Stephanie said. "I knew that if Dad ever found out Edge wouldn't be able to pick his ass off the ground."  
  
"He got you hooked though," Jeff said.  
  
"I got myself hooked," Stephanie said. "Edge was just who I got hooked through. If it wasn't cocaine it would have been something else."  
  
"Did they tell you that at rehab?" Jeff said.  
  
"They said I had an addictive personality," Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Okay," Jeff said. "You look great. Although, a little less...edgy."  
  
"You can say slutty," Stephanie said.  
  
"I didn't mean slutty," Jeff said. "Provocative would be a better word."  
  
"All right," Stephanie said, looking at her watch. "We might as well walk back to the arena."  
  
"Can we be friends?" Jeff asked uncertainly.  
  
"I hope so," Stephanie said. "I don't think I need anymore enemies. And it never hurts to have a great guy as a friend."  
  
"I noticed Shane is back," Jeff said.  
  
Stephanie beamed. She and her brother had rekindled their friendship. When they were younger they had been the best of friends. "He's the best in my book," Stephanie said.  
  
"And Jericho?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Okay, they're tied," Stephanie said.  
  
"I see now," Jeff said omniously.  
  
"Don't go making allusions about any romantic entanglements between Jericho and I," Stephanie said. "I think I have enough on my plate right now."  
  
"I've heard rumors," Jeff said.  
  
"Rumors?" Stephanie said, arching an eyebrow in question.  
  
"About you signing a contract with Shane," Jeff said. "You going to WCW."  
  
"Oh, THOSE rumors," Stephanie smiled. "I was thinking I might need a change of pace. I don't know too many people in WCW and it might be nice to give Hunter some space."  
  
"I'd miss you," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, I'd be around," Stephanie said. "I still own a quarter of the WWF. I'll just own ten percent of the WCW if Shane and I agree that it's the right thing to do."  
  
"I hadn't heard you were planning on buying in," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Nowhere near the interest I have in the WWF, but enough to free up some capital for Shane and to raise a little hell in the WCW."  
  
"So you aren't going to be a good little girl now in the wrestling ring?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Stephanie asked. "Remember I'm a McMahon."  
  
"Almost forgot about that for about a second," Jeff said. "I'll drop you at your dressing room."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. Jeff opened the door for her and she was surprised to see a bouquet of yellow roses waiting for her. And someone else.  
  
"Chris!" Stephanie exclaimed, hugging her friend. "It's been a week!"  
  
"We've been apart longer," Jericho laughed. "Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey Chris," Jeff said, waving. "How's your family?"  
  
"Good," Chris said, setting Stephanie to his side. He wrapped a comfortable arm around her waist. "My cousin had a beautiful little girl."  
  
"Great," Jeff said. "See you two around."  
  
"Bye Jeff," Stephanie said.  
  
"It has to have been two years since I've seen you in that t-shirt," Chris said, hugging Stephanie again. He had come to an important realization over the past week. But no need to rush anything.   
  
"This old thing?" Stephanie asked about the Duke's t-shirt she was wearing. When they had been seeing each other Jericho had taken her to the Duke's in Long Beach, California. Stephanie had managed to steal Jericho away for a weekend and took him to the Duke's in Honolulu, which was where the t-shirt was from.  
  
"You look good," Jericho said.  
  
"So do you," Stephanie said. "I especially love these silver pants you have on."  
  
Jericho grinned. "You know me."  
  
"That's right," Stephanie said. "Thank you for the flowers."  
  
"They aren't from me," Jericho said.  
  
"They aren't?" Stephanie asked as she moved toward the vase. She fingered the card. "Probably Shane then."  
  
"Shane and I both know you like calla lilies," Jericho said. "Don't just stand there. Open the card."  
  
"Okay, okay," Stephanie said. "They're from Daddy."  
  
"Good old Vince," Jericho said.  
  
"I'm going to go thank him," Stephanie said. "I want to try and talk to Hunter too."  
  
"I'll be around," Jericho said.  
  
"Hey," Stephanie said. "I wanted to tell you that you are one of the most important people in my life. I don't think I could be here if you weren't."  
  
Jericho smiled softly. He pulled her close and gently kissed her lips. Stephanie's eyes were closed when he pulled away. Her lips curved into a sweet smile.  
  
"Can we do that again some time?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We'll talk about that later," Jericho said.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "I'll see you soon."  
  
Stephanie walked down the hall and saw that Vince's office was closed. She held her ear next to the door and heard Vince and someone else talking. She shrugged and made a mental note to thank him for the flowers later. She turned around and bumped straight into a large body.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Stephanie said, "I wasn't even..."  
  
"It's fine," Hunter said briskly.  
  
"Hunter," Stephanie said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Can we talk please?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hunter said uncertainly. "I don't know if you and I should be in a room alone now."  
  
"I want to get this all settled before we proceed with the divorce," Stephanie said.  
  
"Fine," Hunter said. "My dressing room is just down the hall."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. She followed him down the hall. She wished she could have ignored the obvious pain in his eyes, but she hadn't been able to."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Hunter asked.  
  
"About what I did to us," Stephanie said.  
  
"I really don't need a trip down memory lane," Hunter said.  
  
"I have to do this Hunter," Stephanie said. "I need to make amends before I can move on."  
  
"I noticed you were friends with Shane and your mom again," Hunter said.  
  
"It was stupid for me to have ever taken sides," Stephanie said. "And I think that was one of the reasons I ended up getting into the position I was in."  
  
"You mean addicted to drugs?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I'm not blaming them though."  
  
"Why not?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Because I'm the only one to blame," Stephanie answered. "If anyone is to blame at all. The situation sucked and I responded to it the only way I could think of."  
  
"The situation?" Hunter asked.  
  
"When I lost the baby," Stephanie said. "I felt so lost. I know you were trying to help me out."  
  
"I didn't know how to reach out to you," Hunter said, "I know you blamed me."  
  
"I didn't blame you," Stephanie said.  
  
"Then why did you stop making love with me?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Because I blamed myself and I didn't want to risk getting pregnant again," Stephanie said. "I thought I didn't deserve you."  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I had put our baby in jeopardy," Stephanie said, "so I thought I wasn't worthy of a baby, especially not your baby. I think I loved you most when I had convinced myself that you shouldn't love me."  
  
"Then why did you start cheating on me?" Hunter asked.  
  
"So you could discover me," Stephanie said. "Unfortunately I not only managed to get caught, I hurt two really great guys in the process. And I nearly lost my best friend."  
  
"Jericho," Hunter said.  
  
"I don't want to ask permission or anything but..."  
  
"Yeah of course," Hunter said. "I wouldn't resent you two being together."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.   
  
"How are you doing now?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I've been better," Stephanie said. "But I've been much worse."  
  
"I still love you," Hunter said. "But I don't think I could trust you again."  
  
"I understand," Stephanie said. "And I'm not asking for a reconciliation. I think too much has passed between us for that."  
  
"Probably true," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything," Stephanie said.   
  
Hunter saw the tears in her eyes. "I am too," he said.  
  
"You were a great husband," Stephanie said. "I wish I had been able to cope with everything. I know we would have been great together."  
  
"No more 'what ifs' okay?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I guess I'll see you around."  
  
Hunter pulled Stephanie to him for a hug. "I don't know about being friends," Hunter said. "It will probably be awhile before I could handle that."  
  
"I'd like to try," Stephanie said. "When you're ready."  
  
"I'll let you know," Hunter promised.   



	12. A New Start

April 2002  
  
"You know," Chris Benoit said to long-time rival and current friend, "You and Stephanie sure do seem pretty chummy lately."  
  
He had met Jericho in the hall while on his way down to the hotel's weight room. Jericho was on his way back up from the weight room.  
  
"Lately?" Chris Jericho asked. "Where have you been the nine months?"  
  
"But lately it's been different," Benoit said.  
  
"What are you implying?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Well, Hunter and Stephanie are divorced," Benoit said. "Maybe you and Stephanie are feeling romantic towards each other."  
  
Jericho smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Just a theory," Benoit said. "But you always did like to play the hero too."  
  
"I thought I wanted to be a rock star," Jericho said.  
  
"That too," Benoit said.  
  
"If Stephanie and I decide to be romantic," Jericho said, "we probably will keep it under wraps for awhile. But I think you're onto something."  
  
"So you are seeing her," Benoit said triumphantly.  
  
"I didn't say that," Jericho said.  
  
"You really suck you know," Benoit said.  
  
"Is it already time to renew the rivalry?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Shove it," Benoit said lightly. "I've got to go lift."  
  
"Have fun," Jericho said. He walked down the hall to his own room. He turned on the light and was surprised to see Stephanie in his room.  
  
"Hey there," Jericho said. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said.  
  
"What's up?" Jericho asked, slinging his sweat-covered towel on the ground.  
  
"There's rumors going around," Stephanie said.  
  
"Rumors?" Jericho asked, pretending to be clueless.  
  
"About you and I seeing each other," Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh THOSE rumors," Jericho said. ""Do they bug you?"  
  
"Only because they aren't true," Stephanie said, standing up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I wish they were true Chris," Stephanie said.  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked.  
  
"So much," Stephanie nodded.  
  
"You're sure you're ready for a relationship?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I don't know," Stephanie said. "But if I learned one thing in rehab it was that I need to realize what it is I'm feeling and what I want and then I need to go get it."  
  
"Are you saying you want me?" Jericho teased.  
  
"I've always wanted you," Stephanie said. "And to think I had you at one point."  
  
"Yes you did," Jericho answered. "But you've always had me."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I've always loved you Stephanie," Jericho said. "Maybe I haven't always been in love with you, but I always cared for you and would do anything to protect you."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Was there a question?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Where will our first date be?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Dinner and dancing," Stephanie said.  
  
"You still love to dance?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Some things will never change," Stephanie said.  
  
"I hope you're right," Jericho said. "Yeah, lets go out."  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Really," Jericho replied.  
  
"You are so wonderful," Stephanie said, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Let me get showered and then you can have your way with me," Jericho said.  
  
"That sounds like an invitation," Stephanie commented.  
  
"Maybe," Jericho said. "Go."  
  
"Aye aye," Stephanie said.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Jericho held Stephanie close as they danced to "Shape of my Heart" by the Backstreet Boys. She smelled like vanilla. She felt wonderful.  
  
"To think that this was where we were three years ago," Stephanie murmured.  
  
"I've never been to this club," Jericho said.  
  
"I didn't mean that literally," Stephanie said. "I mean we were together and happy."  
  
"We were happy," Jericho said.  
  
"Can we walk back to the hotel?" Stephanie said. "It's nice outside."  
  
"Sure," Jericho said.  
  
They walked down the empty streets to their hotel. "Chris?"  
  
"Yeah," Jericho answered.  
  
"I want to apologize," Stephanie said.  
  
"Steph, you've apologized to about a hundred people over the past month," Jericho said. "There's nothing you need to apologize to me about."  
  
"Yes there is," Stephanie said. "I'm sorry I put you second to revenge."  
  
"It's in the past," Jericho said.  
  
"And it belongs in the past," Stephanie said. "But it's here and it will stay here until we air it out and know how each of us feel."  
  
"I can't help but feel that this is some part of a twelve-step program," Jericho said. "I'd rather just start over if that is the case and forget the past."  
  
"Can you honestly tell me right now that you would trust me if I told you I wanted to keep this relationship secret again?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Jericho continued to walk in silence.   
  
"I just wanted you to know that what I had done was wrong," Stephanie said. "I was lucky that I wasn't miserable with Hunter. And in a way, you helped me fall in love with him."  
  
"This is not what I wanted to hear," Jericho said.  
  
"Chris, you have been the most important person in my life for nearly four years," Stephanie said. "There is no one who has made a bigger difference. I'm not going to say that I completely regret having chosen revenge over you, because Hunter was a great husband and it was nice to fall in love with someone who was completely different from you.  
  
"But I do regret it somewhat," Stephanie continued. "I was so in love with you back then. I've never been more in love. I wish I had never hurt you, I wish you could trust me without caution, I wish I could have been the woman you wanted me to be. And I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for hurting you. And I wanted to thank you for letting the past taking a backseat to the present for the past several months."  
  
They had stopped walking at some point in Stephanie's monologue. Jericho had grabbed one of her hands in his. He was seeing the girl he had fallen in love with in early 1999 again. She was radiant, intelligent, and honest.   
  
"It's okay," Jericho said. "The past is in the past."  
  
"You mean it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I've never loved anyone more than I've loved you either," Jericho said. "You were the only person I ever felt that click with. For awhile we didn't click so well, but then we did again. I would be stupid to throw away a chance at being happy with you forever just because we had problems in the past."  
  
Stephanie closed her eyes in relief. "So we can really put the past in the past now?"  
  
"The bad parts," Jericho said. "I like certain parts. Like you and Shane being chased out of an arena by Ric Flair."  
  
"Only you," Stephanie chuckled.  
  
"And the first time we made love," Jericho reminded her. "And the first time you told me you loved me. And most importantly, the first time I realized you were the only woman for me."  
  
Stephanie smiled at him. "I never had you pegged as a romantic."  
  
"We still have things to learn about each other," Jericho said.  
  
"That's a good thing," Stephanie said. "Can we take this relationship slow though? I've never really had a relationship that took time to develop."  
  
"That's fine with me," Jericho said. He laughed and said, "Slow and steady wins the race."  
  
"Right," Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Hey," Jericho said as they started to walk again. "You don't want to keep this relationship a secret do you?"  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "I've made that mistake too many times."  
  
"Good," Jericho said.  
  
Minutes later they arrived back at their hotel. "This is where the night ends," Jericho said, outside of Stephanie's room.  
  
"Thanks for the date," Stephanie said.  
  
"Thank you," Jericho replied.  
  
Jericho pulled Stephanie to him and kissed her gently. The kiss deepened until the couple pulled apart breathlessly. "I'll see you tomorrow," Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said quietly.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Jericho said as she stepped into her room.  
  
"You too," Stephanie said.  
  
Jericho walked down the hall whistling. A figure stepped from behind a huge potted plant. "Sweet dreams Steph and Jericho. They'll be nightmares soon enough."  



	13. Dinner with Vince

May 2002  
  
"You're sure?" Stephanie asked her brother.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Shane said. "We could definitely use another female in the WCW."  
  
"I'd love to come," Stephanie said. "Except..."  
  
"Chris?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie admitted. "We haven't been together that long and I don't know how we would deal with the distance."  
  
"Well, talk it over with him then," Shane said. "This deal doesn't expire. Now that you own fifteen percent of the company you can pretty much come and go as you please."  
  
"A change of scene would be nice right around now," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, I've got a meeting with Vince," Shane said.  
  
"What about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"He's going to try and buy out my shares of WWF again," Shane said. "He was pretty pissed when Mom bought into WCW and gave me a better hold on all of my holdings. He was hoping I would have to sell my WWF shares to get WCW off the ground."  
  
"Mom only bought five percent," Stephanie said. "That couldn't have freed up too much."  
  
"He thinks she bought twenty percent," Shane said. "We weren't sure you wanted him to know you were fence sitting."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. "Well, Dad's all yours."  
  
"See you later," Shane said, hugging his sister.  
  
Stephanie walked down the hall of the WWF headquarters to her office. She had finished all of her work for the day, but she and Chris were supposed to go to dinner with Vince tonight. Actually, Vince thought he was just having dinner with Stephanie but she was going to tell her dad she was going out with Jericho.  
  
She sat in her leather chair and put her feet up on her desk. She leaned back and lost herself in thought. Jericho lightly tapped on the door when he got to the office. When there was no answer, he walked in. He stopped and stared at her.  
  
He wondered how many people were lucky enough to truly fall in love once in their life, let alone twice. He wasn't looking forward to telling Vince that he was dating Stephanie, but it would be nice to let people know they were dating.  
  
"A penny for you thoughts," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie looked up in shock, "Oh, Chris!"  
  
"I knocked," Jericho said, coming around the other side of the desk.  
  
"I was lost in thought," Stephanie explained.   
  
"What thought were those?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I'll talk to you about that later," Stephanie said. "You look good."  
  
"I always look good," Jericho teased. "As do you."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. "And that's how you accept a compliment gracefully."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Jericho muttered. "So, when is old Vince going to be ready to go?"  
  
"He's meeting with Shane," Stephanie said, standing up. "His secretary is going to buzz me when they are done."  
  
"So I have you all to myself for a little while," Jericho said, banding his arms around her waist.  
  
"I guess you do," Stephanie said. Just as they were about to kiss the intercom on her phone buzzed loudly. Jericho and Stephanie rested their foreheads together. "Yes?"  
  
"Your father and Mr. McMahon are finished," Vince's secretary said.  
  
"Thanks Nat," Stephanie said.  
  
"So much for that," Jericho said, lightly kissing her before moving away from her.  
  
"We'll just have to continue later," Stephanie said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Jericho said.  
  
"So where are we going sweetie?" Vince asked as he came into his daughter's office. "Oh, hello Jericho."  
  
"Hello Mr. McMahon," Jericho said.  
  
"I didn't know you and Stephanie had an appointment today," Vince said.  
  
"We didn't," Stephanie said, grabbing her jacket and putting it on. "Chris is coming with us to dinner."  
  
"I see," Vince said, not entirely certain he did see. "You like Italian."  
  
"I like all food," Jericho replied.  
  
Stephanie beamed at her father and Jericho. "Lets go."  
  
Dinner was pleasant and Vince and Jericho managed to remain civil throughout the meal. Stephanie was growing more and more confident that Vince would handle the news well. They had all nearly finished their dessert when Stephanie said, "Daddy, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" Vince asked.  
  
"Actually Chris and I have something to tell you," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'm waiting," Vince said.  
  
"For the past month," Stephanie said. "Well, Chris has been really supportive of me and helped me readjust a lot."  
  
"I've noticed," Vince said. "I appreciate that Chris."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Jericho said. He couldn't help but be amused at Stephanie's dancing around the truth. After everything that had happened in her life, she still wanted her father's approval.  
  
"But Daddy, Chris and I have been," Stephanie said quickly, "We've been..."  
  
"Spit it out Stephanie," Vince said.  
  
"We've been seeing each other," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, you work together," Vince said. "That's normal."  
  
"I meant that we've been dating," Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay," Vince said blandly.  
  
"You're okay with that?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Stephanie, why wouldn't I be okay with that?" Vince asked.  
  
"You've always said that I would never date a wrestler," Stephanie said.  
  
"I think you've been engaged to one wrestler and married to another," Vince said. "I don't think I have a lot of say in the matter."  
  
"So you won't give us hell?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"As long as you're happy," Vince said. He turned to Jericho; "If you ever hurt her your ass is mine."  
  
"I would expect that," Jericho said seriously.  
  
"Good, we understand each other," Vince said.  
  
Stephanie looked at her father in awe. He had been way too understanding. Stephanie could come to only one other conclusion. "You already knew."  
  
"Of course I knew," Vince said.  
  
"How?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Because Jericho's best friend is Benoit," Vince said, "and he's a notorious gossip."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," Jericho said dryly.  
  
"So I was nervous for nothing?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm just glad you told me this time," Vince said.  
  
"This time?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Well, you two were together when you came to the WWF right?" Vince asked.  
  
"You knew?" Stephanie asked in shock.  
  
"Shane is your best friend isn't he?" Vince asked.  
  
"He told you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Vince grinned, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Stephanie said.  
  
"I was expecting you to end up married to Jericho," Vince said. "I was shocked when Hunter interrupted the wedding."  
  
"That makes two of us," Jericho said.  
  
"I see," Vince said. "Well, I'll let you two enjoy the rest of the evening. I'll see you tomorrow at Raw."  
  
"Goodnight Dad," Stephanie said.  
  
Stephanie and Jericho sat for a few moments in stunned silence. "I do not believe that."  
  
"I know," Jericho said. "It was a little eerie."  
  
"At least it's over," Stephanie said.  
  
"You ready to go home?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said, hailing the waiter for the bill.  
  
An hour later they ended up at Stephanie's apartment. She turned on the lights as they walked into the room. "Do you mind if I crash on your couch tonight?"  
  
"Go ahead," Stephanie said.  
  
"Hey," Jericho said, pulling Stephanie to him. He kissed her deeply. "You are so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. "You aren't too shabby."  
  
Jericho grinned. "So what were you thinking about earlier?"  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said. "Something Shane and I were talking about earlier."  
  
"Which would be?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Me taking an onscreen presence in the WCW," Stephanie said.  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Stephanie asked, as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Do you want to do that?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I do," Stephanie said, "except I don't want to be away from you."  
  
"I don't want to be the reason you stay here," Jericho said. "We'd still see each other."  
  
"Yeah, of course," Stephanie said. "We'd be working the same days."  
  
"And you'd get to make a fresh start," Jericho said.  
  
"That was the plan," Stephanie said.  
  
"You should do it," Jericho said.  
  
"You think we could handle it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"If we can't," Jericho started, "maybe we shouldn't be together."  
  
"When did you get to be perfect?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I've always been perfect," Jericho said. "Perfect for you."  
  



	14. An Old Wound

//Things aren't the way the were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me in the end.//  
  
She was in the WCW. She was back in his sphere. Didn't she know one of his incentives for leaving the WWF in the first place was to get away from her? Didn't she know she was torturing him?  
  
Stephanie McMahon walked down the hall in the backstage area of the arena. She was excited about her first WCW appearance. She had even gotten new theme music.  
  
"Hey Stephanie," Lance Storm said.  
  
"Oh hey Lance," Stephanie replied. "Who are you up against tonight?"  
  
"Booker T," Lance answered.  
  
"Good luck," Stephanie said.  
  
"Thanks," Lance said.  
  
She was on his turf. He didn't know how long he could take it. At least he knew she wouldn't be there forever. She was in love with Chris Jericho. But with his luck, Jericho would go to WCW when his contract with the WWF was over.  
  
Stephanie knocked on the door of Shane's dressing room.   
  
"Come in," Shane said. Stephanie opened the door to see Shane engrossed in some papers and to see Stacey Kiebler leaning over his shoulder. Stephanie didn't know why, but she really disliked that woman.  
  
Shane looked up and greeted his sister. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," Stephanie said. She looked pointedly at Stacey. Shane turned his head and realized how close she had been standing. He stood up and walked across the room to grab a bottle of water. "How about you?"  
  
"We were going over the ratings," Shane said.  
  
"And?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We aren't beating WWF yet," Shane said. "But we're getting closer."  
  
"That's great news," Stephanie said. "How's Rissa?"  
  
"She's great," Shane said. "I can't believe Dad let her keep her job when I bought WCW."  
  
"She's the best," Stephanie said. She looked Stacey directly in the eyes, "Just because he's mad at you doesn't make him stupid enough to fire the best publicist in the business. Even if she is your wife."  
  
Stacey blushed. Stephanie turned her attention back to her brother. "I'm going to go raise a little hell."  
  
"What are you going to do Steph?" Shane asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see," Stephanie said, leaving the room.  
  
She was everywhere. He wanted to escape from her. But he knew the only way to escape was to leave the business entirely. He couldn't do that.  
  
Stephanie walked to the ring. "I can tell by your reaction that some of you know who I am," Stephanie said. She was greeted by a slut chat. "I really thought that you WCW fans were smarter than the WWF fans. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Stephanie continued to talk for several minutes before Booker T came out and interrupted her. Stephanie smiled inwardly, although she appeared irritated to all of the fans. She had been hoping Booker T would interrupt her. He was the best in the WCW and the way to make an impact was to mess with the best.  
  
"Booker, you have a match with Lance Storm tonight," Stephanie said. "Don't you?"  
  
Booker T answered in the affirmative. Stephanie smiled, "Good to know." She then walked out of the ring and up the ramp.  
  
Stephanie walked to her dressing room and turned on her monitor, waiting for the main event. Just as the last commercial break started, she walked back toward the ring. "Time to try my hand at commentary."  
  
Jim Ross was dismayed to see Stephanie McMahon walk down to the ring before the final match. When he had been with the WWF she had been a thorn in his side. She was too much like her father.  
  
"Miss McMahon," JR said. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I'm looking at the talent," Stephanie said. "It's been a while since I've managed anyone. I think I'd like to try my hand at that again."  
  
"As I recall," JR said, "the last person you managed was Kurt Angle."  
  
"You would be wrong," Stephanie said, "the last person I managed was Chris Jericho. But no matter. They both ended up as WWF champions while I was their manager."  
  
"I can't argue with that," JR said.  
  
"Because it's a fact," Stephanie said smugly. She sat back and watched the match, talking only when she had something she really wanted to say. She got to her feet when the referee was knocked out. She grabbed a folding chair and slid into the ring. She quickly hit Booker T over the head and let him finish the job. She roused the ref just in time for him to count the pin.  
  
Stephanie dusted her hands and walked backstage.  
  
"Why the hell would you help Lance Storm?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Stephanie turned and arched an eyebrow at her questioner. "You, of all people, should know how much I like Canadians."  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Because I own part of the company," Stephanie answered. "Don't worry. I'm actually glad you're in the WCW."  
  
"Yeah?" Stephanie said. "I tried to get the guys to lay off and let you be, but I saw that beating they gave you. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay," Edge answered. "I got the point though. I was no longer a part of the WWF family. I'm just sorry I had to drag Christian into it."  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I went to a 10-day detox," Edge answered. "And I have a really good counselor. I go to Narcotics Anonymous at least once a week."  
  
"It's hard, isn't it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Edge said. "But I kind of like the idea of getting clean and starting a whole new life. Though I was shocked when Shane offered me a job."  
  
"He knew that he would be missing out on a lot of talent if he didn't snap you and Cris up," Stephanie said. "And you needed a place where you wouldn't face severe ass-kickings from Jeff and Hunter."  
  
"I couldn't believe they actually worked together," Edge said.  
  
"I bet it will never happen again," Stephanie said.  
  
"You're probably right," Edge said.  
  
"You want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"That would be great," Edge said.  
  
"You know I'm here for you if you ever need any kind of support right?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Edge said. "And I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said before she walked away.  
  
He should stay away. He should pretend that she didn't exist anymore. He should forget everything about her. If only anything were that easy.  
  
Stephanie walked to her rented Lincoln. Normally she would come to the arena in a limo, but they were in Boston and she was planning on going shopping the next day. And she was sick of limos.  
  
She heard footsteps echoing throughout the garage. Only a few people were still at the arena. She looked around, trying to quell a feeling of dread. Her step unconsciously quickened.  
  
She fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock the car door. The key just slipped in as a deep voice said, "Hello Stephanie."  
  
Stephanie looked up. "Hello Test."  
  
"You used to call me Andrew," Test said.  
  
"We both used to be different people," Stephanie replied.  
  
"No disagreements here," Test replied.  
  
"How are you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I was good," Test replied.  
  
"Was?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"For a few months there, I didn't have to constantly worry about the next time you would try to destroy me," Test said. "But now you're here."  
  
"I won't try to destroy you," Stephanie said. "Unless you get caught in Lance Storm's path. I'm his manager now."  
  
"I saw that," Test said.  
  
"I need to go," Stephanie said.   
  
"Look," Test said. "I just want to make sure there's not going to be any problems here. I'm doing well here and I don't want to be subject to your whims."  
  
"Test, to be perfectly honest," Stephanie said, "I'm glad you're doing well. I'd just as soon stay away from you. Everything between us is in the past, and I'm looking toward the future."  
  
"So we're agreed then?" Test asked.   
  
"We stay out of each other's lives," Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Great," Test said. "Have a save drive."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. "Good night."  
  
Test watched her drive away. She could pretend they had never been engaged, but he couldn't. She could act like she had never pretend, but he wouldn't. He felt anger bubble inside of him. She could put it all in the past because she hadn't gotten the short end of the stick.  
  
Well, it was time Test got revenge on Daddy's Little Girl. Hell, if he was lucky he could get her to start using again and she could lose everything that was important to her. She had helped him do that before. Turnabout is fair play.  
  
Now all he needed was a plan. But what were Stephanie's weaknesses. Besides addiction, he couldn't think of anything...except Shane and Jericho.  
  
He couldn't hurt Shane. Shane was the one who had believed in him. Shane had never turned his back on him. He owed the world to Shane.  
  
Test smiled smugly. Chris Jericho was about to find out that being with Stephanie could only cause trouble. Stephanie was about to know the true meaning of fear.  
  
"Sweet dreams Princess," Test said to himself, "it's nightmares from here on out."  
  



	15. A Visit

Stephanie turned on her laptop and signed into her e-mail account. She grinned when she saw an e-mail from Chris.  
  
Steph,  
I was watching last night. Lance Storm? Couldn't you have picked someone who isn't an ass? I should know. I tagged with him in ECW. You looked good. It was different watching you in WCW. It's almost like role reversal, huh?   
  
In other news, Hunter went out on a date last night and you would never believe who the girl was. You have three guesses. Well, they are all wrong. He went out with Jackie. They apparently had a good time. They went to dinner and they ended up bowling. What kind of first date is that? Wait, didn't we bowl on our first date? Jeff is still "heart-broken" over you. I think wary of women would be more accurate. He's definitely afraid of falling for anyone else. Can't really blame him though.  
  
I'm pretty much bored here without you. Benoit took me to a bar last night and we got absolutely smashed. Kurt had to come pick us up. He was the only wrestler in the hotel, at least the only one picking up his phone. We convinced him he was protecting the image of the Federation. He did manage to lecture us on the dangers of drinking. The biggest danger of drinking is having to spend a miserable thirty minutes in a car with a no-neck dork by the way.  
  
I miss you. I hope you are having a good time in WCW. If anyone gives you a hard time, let me know. I'm ready to kick anyone's ass. I'll see you in a couple days. I love you.  
  
Chris  
  
Stephanie leaned back in her chair and smiled. She liked how he jumped from subject to subject. She was sorry to hear he was bored. But the distance would probably keep them from getting sick of each other. She leaned forward and placed her hands over the keyboard.  
  
Chris,  
I just got your e-mail. Isn't the Internet wonderful? I love being able to turn on my laptop and seeing that I have mail from you. I watched advanced tapings of Smackdown earlier today. Your match against Kane seemed brutal. Why the hell did D-Von Dudley help you? I guess time will tell. You looked great, as always. I remember the first time I ever saw you in the ring, I was mesmerized. Not too many people have your gift, but you use it well.  
  
I picked Lance Storm for the simple reason that he was fighting Booker T. I want to get on Booker's bad side. Lance isn't so bad and you know it. I don't like that he is so staunchly Canadian. He was about to tell me he didn't want me to be his manager because I'm an American. I reminded him that my boyfriend was Canadian and he thought it was okay for me to be his manager. He finally agreed. He doesn't seem to remember that you two were tag partners.  
  
I'm glad to hear Hunter is dating. It's been about four months since he and I broke up. He deserves to be happy. Jackie though? I thought she was going out with one of the APA. I guess not. She always seemed very down to earth and kind to me, except when DX was beating the crap out of her. If Hunter is happy, then I am happy. It's too bad Jeff can't trust women. I hope I didn't turn him completely off of relationships. He's a great guy.  
  
I miss you too. I wish you were here with me. I love bouncing ideas off of you. Right now I'm just kind of looking around and seeing where I can make a difference. I didn't go out and get drunk last night. I slept and dreamt of you. I did want to tell you Test was acting strangely last night, but we agreed to stay out of each other's lives. I understand why he hates me. Oh well. Sins of the past.  
  
Speaking of the past. It is strange to think of you watching me on WCW. I remember watching you on WCW and you watching me on WWF when I first started. You're right about the role-reversal. But I think it's good. It ensures that we move slowly.  
  
I'll see you Thursday. I have a feeling Dad will have some work for me. He pretends that he doesn't care that I'm at the WCW, but I know better. Do you mind if we spend some time with him? We'll talk about it later. I love you.  
  
Stephanie  
  
P.S. Kurt is not THAT bad!  
  
Jericho smiled at her last comment. Her e-mail was rambling and endearing. He had forgotten her letters that often reminded him of stream-of-consciousness narratives. Stephanie wrote what was on her mind, when it was on her mind.  
  
Her comment about Test acting strangely bothered him. He was glad to hear Stephanie and Test had come to some kind of truce. Jericho remembered telling Stephanie that they should let Test in on the plan when they were working on getting him to propose. Stephanie had insisted that the fewer the number of people actually involved in the plan, the better. He often wished he had never agreed.  
  
He recalled a time he had overheard a conversation between Albert and Trish. They were talking about how obsessive-compulsive Test was in private and that his laid-back, friendly attitude was all a show. And he held grudges. Jericho shook his head and ignored that thought.  
  
*** Two weeks later ***  
  
"You're here!" Stephanie exclaimed as she opened her hotel room door. She flew into Jericho's arms.  
  
"Surprise," Jericho said before kissing her.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Stephanie said, pulling him into the room. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get away this past weekend. I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Me too," Jericho agreed. "Do I get to go with you to the show tonight?"  
  
"It's not against your contract or anything?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm fine as long as I don't get caught on camera," Jericho assured her.  
  
"I'll make sure," Stephanie promised.  
  
"I'll just bet you will," Jericho said. He pulled her close for another kiss. "You get ready now."  
  
Stephanie giggled as she picked up the outfit laid out on her bed. She skipped to the bathroom and talked to him while she changed. "How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I'm pretty good friends with your brother," Jericho said.  
  
"How did you get the day off?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I told Vince that I needed to go to the doctor to get my neck checked out and the doctor ordered some rest," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie came out of the bathroom. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I only said I told Vince," Jericho said.  
  
"You wouldn't lie about something as serious as that," Stephanie said. "You don't want to cry wolf over your health in this business."  
  
"The specialist said I was okay," Jericho said. "I just need to rest for a week. He said I bruised the bone."  
  
"Ouch," Stephanie said, "my poor baby."  
  
"I'll survive," Jericho said. "Get ready."  
  
An hour later, Jericho and Stephanie walked in the arena hand-in-hand. Stephanie was excited. She wanted to introduce Jericho to her new friends and show him she was really trying to turn her life around. She wanted to have a life she would be happy to call her own.  
  
"Stephanie!" a voice exclaimed down the hallway. Jericho and Stephanie turned to see Lance Storm rushing towards them.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I have the first match of the show!" Lance exclaimed. "Hello Jericho."  
  
"Hello Storm," Jericho replied.  
  
"I've got to go honey," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'll go talk to Shane," Jericho said. He kissed her cheek. "Come get me when you're done."  
  
Stephanie and Lance walked down the hall. "So you're really seeing Chris Jericho?"  
  
"That's right," Stephanie said happily.   
  
"I thought it was just a gag to get me to let you be my manager," Lance said.  
  
"No," Stephanie replied. "You ready?"  
  
"I'm always ready," Lance answered.  
  
Jericho went to Shane's dressing room and came upon a conversation between the Boy Wonder and Test. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jericho said.  
  
"Come in Chris," Shane said.  
  
Chris came into the room, but he noted the angry look on Test's face. "So what's up?"  
  
"We were just finishing up some personal business," Shane said. "Test has a match to get ready for."  
  
"Yeah," Test said, rising from his seat. "I'll talk to you later Shane."  
  
Jericho waited until the door closed before he said, "That sounded like a threat."  
  
"You're telling me," Shane said. "He's a little upset that he hasn't gotten a chance at the championship yet. He's convinced Stephanie has something to do with it."  
  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about Stephanie," Jericho said.  
  
"She seems happy here," Shane said.  
  
"I think so too," Jericho said. "But I think she needs to be careful around Test."  
  
"Test is my friend Chris," Shane said, "he would never do anything to hurt Stephanie."  
  
"Shane, Test got burned bad by Stephanie," Jericho said. "A lot of people ended up hurt in that whole situation. No one came out completely unscathed. But Test never really got any kind of retribution."  
  
"Hunter didn't get retribution after Stephanie cheated on him," Shane pointed out.  
  
"Hunter loved Stephanie though. He just wanted all of the pain to end," Jericho said. "Test never loved Stephanie. She was a pawn."  
  
"What about when he called the cops on Hunter for domestic violence?" Shane asked.  
  
Jericho snorted. "That was lame. Hunter spent a night in jail and Stephanie stood by his side. Nothing happened. Test probably hated that. He'll want revenge someday."  
  
"It's been over two years," Shane pointed out.  
  
"Shane, Stephanie said he was acting weird when she first started," Jericho said. "She said they have some sort of truce, but it was weird."  
  
"I'll keep an eye out," Shane promised.  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said.  
  
"How's Vince?" Shane asked.  
  
"Crazy, as always," Chris replied.  
  
"Good to hear some things never change," Shane said. "I hear he's convinced The Rock will defect."  
  
"Any truth to the rumors?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Are you a spy?" Shane questioned.  
  
Jericho looked thoughtful for a moment. "Highly unlikely."  
  
"Well, I'd still rather keep it to myself," Shane said. "It's good for business."  
  
"I see," Jericho replied.  
  
"Look," Shane said. "Stephanie and I really care about Vince. Can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid? I heard Mom was going to let him move back into the house. He doesn't need to screw that up."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Jericho said.  
  
"Thanks man," Shane said. "We should probably start talking about less serious stuff because Stephanie is going to walk in that door any moment."  
  
"How about them Dodgers?" Jericho quipped.  
  
"You watch baseball?" Shane asked.  
  
"I watch hockey," Jericho replied. "That's about it."  
  
"That's right," Shane said. "You should think about watching football."  
  
"No," Jericho said adamantly.   
  
"Watching football doesn't make you any less Canadian," Shane said.   
  
"Whatever," Jericho replied.  
  
"You weren't even born in Canada!" Shane exclaimed. "You were born in New York and you lived there for awhile too!"   
  
"Your point?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You're American by birth," Shane said.  
  
"Don't try to convince him about anything," Stephanie said as she walked into the office. "Canadian is of course better."  
  
"That's basically it," Jericho replied.  
  
"I see," Shane said. "Steph, you can take off early. Take your boyfriend to dinner or something. I've got a business to run."  
  
"Okay Shane," Stephanie said. "Good night."  
  
"Night," Shane said.  
  
"Thanks for letting me barge in here," Jericho said. He glanced at Shane, his eyes serious.  
  
"Sure," Shane said, nodding. He understood perfectly. Now he just needed to find someone he could trust to watch Test.   



	16. Ultimatum

Two weeks later  
  
//In spite of the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like I was part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fucked with me,  
I'm surprised it got so far//  
  
Stephanie sat at the table, tapping her fingers against the glass of ice water that the waiter had sat on her table ten minutes earlier. Her eyes darted around, trying to find a familiar face in the people that passed the restaurant. She checked her watch again. It was 2:07. Whoever she was supposed to meet was supposed was seven minutes late.  
  
Stephanie had received a letter the day before. It had been typed so she didn't know whom it was from. She pulled the sheet of paper out of her purse again.  
  
Stephanie,  
It's time to discuss the future. Yours, mine, and a certain boyfriend of yours. If you value your relationship with Chris Jericho it would be in your best interest to meet me at WWF New York tomorrow at two. I'll find you. This is no game.  
  
Stephanie shuddered as she folded the note. "Steph?" a familiar voice said. Stephanie looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hey Lita," Stephanie said, feeling relieved.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lita asked.  
  
"You mean you didn't ask me to meet you here?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No I didn't," Lita said.  
  
Stephanie slumped in defeat. "I'm supposed to meet someone here. I don't know who it is and whoever they are, they aren't prompt."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Lita said. "Matt and I are in the VIP lounge. Come say hi if you get a chance."  
  
"I will," Stephanie promised. "How's Jeff?"  
  
"Better," Lita said. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good," Stephanie said. "You take care."  
  
"You too," Lita said.  
  
Stephanie was ready to leave the restaurant until a shadow passed over her table. She looked up and gasped. "What do you want?"  
  
"We had an appointment," he replied, sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
He picked up the letter that was lying on the table. "Don't tell me I forgot to sign my name?"  
  
"Okay, enough of the games," Stephanie said. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I thought we agreed to be friends," he said.  
  
"No Test," Stephanie said, "we agreed to stay out of each other's lives."  
  
"That's right," Test said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm forgetful as hell these days."  
  
"I'm leaving," Stephanie said, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Not if you don't want Jericho to suffer," Test said coldly.  
  
"So there is a threat behind the ominous letter?" Stephanie asked, loosening her hold on her purse.  
  
"Something like that," Test said.  
  
"What do you want?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"In order or just what comes to mind?" Test asked.  
  
"Whichever suits you," Stephanie answered.  
  
"Alright Princess," Test said. "I want the WCW championship. I want power and money, at least more than I have now."  
  
"Still obsessed with power?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, there is something else I want," Test said, raising his hand to run it against Stephanie's cheek. She flinched away from his touch. "You."  
  
"Never," Stephanie said.  
  
"You forget that I've had you before," Test said.  
  
"Never again," Stephanie said.  
  
"I wonder how Jericho would like it when he's being beaten to a pulp to hear that his girlfriend could have stopped it all?" Test asked.  
  
"I'd find a way to stop you," Stephanie said.  
  
"But you don't know who I'm friends with in the WWF anymore," Test said. "You wouldn't know who would be taking care of your boyfriend."  
  
"Please," Stephanie snorted. "You don't have that kind of pull in the WWF."  
  
"Well, you can believe that and watch tomorrow night as Jericho becomes a bloody mess," Test said. "Or you could just trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" Stephanie asked sarcastically. "Are you high?"  
  
"No," Test said, "I leave getting high to you."  
  
Stephanie gasped. "You bastard."  
  
"You can help me win the title easily enough," Test said. "Probably at the next pay-per-view would be the best shot."  
  
"And you'd stay away from Chris?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, I'd get power from having the belt," Test said. "Do you think you could arrange some kind of bonus or some endorsements I could get? That would help in the money area."  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I'd just ask Marissa the best way to do it."  
  
"Good," Test said.  
  
"That's it?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, there is one more problem," Test said. "I still want you."  
  
"No," Stephanie said.  
  
"Your choice," Test said. "I don't think I would enjoy raping you. I want you to come to me willingly."  
  
"By threatening the man I love?" Stephanie asked. "You're crazy."  
  
"You don't know the meaning of the word," Test said coolly. "You 'loved' me, Hunter, Jeff, and who knows how many other people, and you 'love' Jericho."  
  
"I admit I used you," Stephanie said. "I never loved you."  
  
"Well, just to let you know how serious I am right now," Test said. "Why don't you watch Raw tomorrow? We'll talk business afterwards."  
  
"When did you become a sick, sadistic ass?" Stephanie asked, standing.  
  
"When you became a slut," Test replied, grinning.  
  
Stephanie turned on her heel and left the restaurant as quickly as she could. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were clammy. She hailed a cab outside of the restaurant.  
  
She sighed in relief as she stepped into her apartment. She set down her purse and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The light on the answering machine was flashing.  
  
"Baby, I love you. I hope you get a chance to watch tomorrow. Talk to you later."  
  
Stephanie sat in a barstool and laid her head on the table. She had no idea what was going to happen the next day. All she knew was that she had to protect Chris.  
  
She picked up the phone and called her brother, "Shane?"  
  
"What's up sweetie?" Shane asked.  
  
"I need to be at the Raw taping tomorrow," Stephanie said.  
  
"What does Dad want?" Shane asked.  
  
"It's not Dad," Stephanie said. "I'll be back on Tuesday. I promise."  
  
"Alright," Shane said. "Talk to you later."  
  
*** The next night ***  
  
Stephanie walked down to the ring with Jericho the next night. She stood in his corner as he defeated Kurt Angle in a great match. After the match, Stephanie slid into the ring to celebrate with Jericho.  
  
Five people, dressed in head-to-toe black, rushed down the ramp. Two of the smaller ones grabbed ahold of Stephanie as the other three attacked Jericho. They kicked him and hit him until he was on the ground, bleeding from his mouth.  
  
They let go of Stephanie and she rushed to Jericho. She gathered his head in her arms. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie," Stephanie said, tears falling from her eyes. She stood up and called for a stretcher.  
  
"They didn't touch you,' Jericho mumbled. "I wonder what I did."  
  
"You are perfect," Stephanie said, as EMTs took care of him. "They were psychos or something."  
  
"Ride with me?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Of course," Stephanie said.  
  
Stephanie climbed into the ambulance next to Jericho. Test had kept his promise. And she still didn't know who the hell was helping him.  
  
Stephanie was pacing the waiting room of the emergency room when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"So, did you like the show?" Test asked.  
  
"You're sick you son of a bitch," Stephanie said in disgust.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Test said.  
  
"Take it however you want," Stephanie said.   
  
"Now you have a taste of how I can hurt Chris," Test said. "And after I'm finished, I can just tell Jericho you could have prevented it all."  
  
"But at what cost?" Stephanie asked. "I'm not big on selling my soul."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Steph," Test said. "You sold your soul long ago. And the last I heard, your father is Satan. I guess you're Satan's spawn."  
  
"You're so clever," Stephanie said sarcastically.  
  
"So are you going to cooperate Stephanie?" Test asked.  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Of course you do," Test said.  
  
"How do I know you won't turn Chris against me if I comply with you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You don't," Test said.  
  
"You're such a sick bastard," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yes or no?" Test asked.  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said miserably. "But I swear to God you will live to regret this."  
  
"I'm sure I will," Test said. "I mean, I just invited you into my bed. Who knows what kind of STDs you have? I'll be sure to invest in condoms."  
  
"We'll talk when I get back," Stephanie said. "My boyfriend is lying in the emergency room, so I'm sure you'll understand when I..."  
  
Stephanie hung up her cell phone. She turned off the power so she wouldn't receive any incoming calls. She moved to the glass that looked into the room where Chris was. The doctors were trying to make him comfortable.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. She put her hand up against the glass and smiled sadly at him. "I swear to protect you."  



	17. Fork in the Road

*** Hello all you fan-fic-people in Internet land. This chapter will be a song-fic. The song is "Mary Jane" by Alanis Morissette. Enjoy and PLEASE review. ***  
  
Late May 2002  
  
//What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day,  
As you place the don't disturb sign on the door.//  
  
Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes filled with self-loathing. Later that night she would "help" Test become the WCW champion and then she would betray Jericho. She wasn't sure she would be able to live with herself afterwards. But she could not see Jericho being hurt by Test, knowing she could have prevented it.  
  
Jericho didn't deserve to be a part of the sordid web that Test was weaving. He didn't love her anymore that she loved him. But when Test looked at her he saw power and influence. Maybe by having sex with her, Test thought he could control her. What he didn't realize was that she truly knew what love was now and could not possibly be seduced into caring for him.  
  
Save Chris Jericho or keep her morals intact. It was a tough decision. Stephanie wished she could just escape from it all. There was a way...  
  
//You lost your place in line again, what a pity  
You never seem to want to dance anymore.//  
  
Chris Jericho slammed down the phone into the cradle. Who the hell was calling him and telling him to be careful? Was this person threatening him or warning him? And who the hell had he pissed off enough to be warned or threatened now?  
  
He hadn't been himself over the past week. It probably had something to do with Stephanie. She had been withdrawn and touchy the previous weekend. They had argued several times and hadn't parted on the best terms. He had been trying to figure out what was going on with her on top of the strange phone calls he had been getting.  
  
Was Stephanie pulling away from him? Was she not in love with him? Would his life ever be normal again?  
  
//It's a long way down,  
On this roller coaster//  
  
Test knocked on the door to Stephanie's dressing room.   
  
"Well, hello sweetheart," Test said cheerfully, placing his hands over her slumped shoulders. "Are we ready to make me a champion and then...re-acquaint ourselves with each other."  
  
"You make it sound clean," Stephanie said. "Its disgusting Test. This whole situation. And don't you ever call me sweetheart again."  
  
Test lifted his arms in defense. "I just came to bring you something."  
  
Test stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small package. He threw it on the table in front of Stephanie. "Enjoy."  
  
//The last chance streetcar  
Went off the track  
And you're on it//  
  
Stephanie stared at the package, not believing what she was seeing. Test had the audacity to bring her that...or maybe he was being smart. She turned the plastic bag filled with fine white powder in her hand. Maybe he knew she would have fewer reservations and inhibitions if she were high.  
  
It would be so easy to open the bag and sniff a line. One line would do it. Stephanie felt a pang of guilt. She knew she would be able to carry out her part of the bargain and protect Jericho if she used, but she had worked so hard. She didn't want to disappoint her family.   
  
Stephanie looked down at the bag in her hands as silent tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
//I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane  
What's the point of trying to dream anymore?//  
  
Hunter paced his hotel room. He was still friends with Jericho. They would go out and grab a beer occasionally. He had been tied up with his blossoming relationship with Jackie over the past month and hadn't spent much time with him.  
  
Was this phone call a joke? Did Jericho really need protecting? And if so, protection from what? Hunter had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Stephanie. Stephanie had definitely changed over the past several months, but that didn't mean the past had changed. Hunter could think of several people who hated Stephanie and who would like nothing more than to see her suffer.  
  
How could he protect his friend?  
  
//I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane,  
You ever wonder who you're losing it for?//  
  
There was another knock on Stephanie's dressing room door. She threw the plastic bag in her duffel bag just before Shane walked into the room.  
  
"How you doing Steph?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm okay," Stephanie said, unconvincingly.  
  
"You know I'm here if you need to talk, right?" Shane asked.  
  
"Sure Shane," Stephanie answered. "I'm just a little tired. I'll be glad for the break this weekend."  
  
"Okay," Shane said uncertainly as he left the dressing room.  
  
//Well it's full speed baby  
In the wrong direction//  
  
He looked at his cell phone, hoping Hunter hadn't recognized his voice. He wasn't sure Hunter would trust him if he knew who it was. But he knew something was wrong with Stephanie. And he knew it had to do with Test. He knew that Test tended to get obsessive and cruel. The closest person to Stephanie was Jericho. She would feel safer if she knew Jericho was being protected.  
  
He headed down the hall. He felt like he needed to make sure Stephanie was okay. She had lost weight over the past week and there were dark circles under her eyes. He didn't know how he could help her, but he knew he needed to.  
  
//There's a few more bruises  
If that's the way  
You insist on heading.//  
  
Stephanie rested her head on the table. She had so much going for her. She was getting along with her entire family for the first time in years. She was happy as the manager of Lance Storm. She had a wonderful boyfriend, who also was the first man she had ever loved.  
  
Stephanie reminded herself that none of this would have happened if she hadn't been so wrapped up in revenge against her father. She never would have gotten involved with Test. She would have been happy with Chris the whole time.  
  
Stephanie reached for the plastic bag Test had given her. She set it on the table in front of her...another choice. All she really wanted to do was curl up and die.  
  
//Please be honest Mary Jane,  
Are you happy?  
Please don't censor your tears//  
  
Jericho dialed the number to Stephanie's hotel room. She hadn't answered her cell phone.   
  
"I'm sorry Sir, Miss McMahon is not answering her phone," a hotel clerk said. "Would you like to leave a message."  
  
"Yeah," Jericho replied.  
  
"I'll connect you to her mailbox," the clerk said.  
  
After the beep, Jericho said, "Steph, where are you? I know something is wrong. I wish you'd tell me. I love you. No matter what, sweetie."  
  
//You're the sweet crusader  
And you're on your way//  
  
"Come in," Stephanie called when there was another knock on her dressing room door.   
  
"Hey Steph," Edge said as he walked in. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"Don't lie," Edge said.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "I'm absolutely miserable. I haven't been this miserable since right after my overdose."  
  
Unconsciously, Stephanie's eyes looked guiltily towards her bag. Edge felt like he knew what she was looking at. He reached his hand into her bag and pulled out the plastic bag.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Edge asked.  
  
//You're the last great innocent  
And that's why I love you//  
  
"It's the only way I can protect Chris!" Stephanie said, tears forming again in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Edge asked.  
  
"Test is going to hurt Jericho if I don't do what he wants me to do," Stephanie said.  
  
"What does Test want you to do?" Edge asked.  
  
"Help him win the Championship tonight," Stephanie said.  
  
"That's not so bad," Edge said.  
  
"He wants me to sleep with him too," Stephanie said. "And you know that beating Jericho got at the hands of those hooded people. Test orchestrated that."  
  
"Well, lets figure out what we are going to do here to protect Jericho," Edge said, "without you having to get high and sleep with Test."  
  
//So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish,  
Worry not about the cars that go by.//  
  
"I can't!" Stephanie exclaimed. "There's no way."  
  
"Of course there is," Edge said. "Test wouldn't have given you the cocaine if he didn't know that there had to be some loophole. He would hope you'd be too high to figure it out."  
  
"You really think there's a way?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, Jericho has a lot of friends in the WWF," Edge said. "It shouldn't be too hard to find people to protect him."  
  
Stephanie's eyes brightened considerably. "Let's start with Hunter."  
  
"I already called Hunter," Edge said shyly. "I had a feeling you would only look so miserable if something was going wrong with Jericho."  
  
Stephanie hugged Edge. "Thank you."  
  
//All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom  
Keep warm my dear, keep dry//  
  
Stephanie watched as the white powder flushed down the toilet. It was a relief to feel in control of her life again. She had Edge to thank. She knew he felt guilty for introducing her to cocaine in the first place, but she felt like she owed him the world now.  
  
Edge smiled at her as she stepped back into her dressing room. "Shane and I are going to stay with you so Test can't hurt you when he realizes you reneged on the deal."  
  
"You told Shane?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"He deserves to know," Edge said.  
  
"So I can fire his ass," Shane said as he came into the room. "You should have told me sweetie."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said as she hugged her brother.  
  
"There's someone else you should tell," Shane said.  
  
//Tell me  
Tell me  
What's the matter Mary Jane?//  
  
Jericho picked up his phone as it rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Chris," Stephanie said. He could hear the tears clogging her throat.  
  
"Hi baby," he said gently.  
  
"I've got something to tell you," Stephanie said. "It's important."  
  
"I'm listening," Jericho said.   



	18. Revenge...maybe

Stephanie strode down to the ring purposefully. Test looked up at the commotion. He hid a smile. He continued to serve Buff Bagwell a series of chops.  
  
Stephanie positioned herself on the ring apron. Test maneuvered Bagwell toward the ropes near Stephanie. She went to slap Bagwell and "accidently" missed him. Her face went white with shock. Test stared at her in shock. She pointed at Bagwell, who was about to mount an offensive.  
  
Test quickly countered Bagwell and delivered the pump-handle slam. Test covered Bagwell for the win, but Stephanie had the referee distracted by the ropes. Test got up and shoved the referee away from Stephanie. He glared at her.  
  
"Get it right!" he yelled.  
  
Stephanie's eyes filled with anger. She brought her arm back and slapped his face as hard as she could. Test was sent reeling in shock. Stephanie got off the apron and left the ring, wiping off her hands in disgust. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard Bagwell's music play after he gained the victory over Test.   
  
Stephanie hurried to her dressing room. Shane was packing her bag. "Where's Edge?"   
  
"Telling the limo driver to be ready for a quick getaway," Shane explained.   
  
"Hey Boss," Lance Storm said as he entered the dressing room. "I heard you might need some help."  
  
"Thanks," Shane said. "Your manager and Test having been having some personal problems. They are only going to be worse after I have a little talk with Test."  
  
"Well, I think I can handle Test," Lance said confidently.  
  
"I'm sure you can," Shane said. "Edge will be back in a few. Can you get Steph to the limo?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Steph," Lance said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"No Shane!" Stephanie exclaimed. "This is my mess. I'm not going to leave you to deal with Test alone."  
  
"Stephanie, I don't want you to have to be around Test," Shane said. "I think we all know he's pretty vindictive now."  
  
"Which is all the more reason to not leave you alone," Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
Shane groaned when the door slammed open. An irate Test yelled, "What the hell was that Stephanie?"  
  
"You gave me an ultimatum," Stephanie said. "I gave you my choice."  
  
"Kiss your relationship with Jericho good-bye," Test said coldly.  
  
"No Test," Shane replied. "You just kissed your relationship with WCW good-bye. As of right now, your contract with the WCW is terminated. If you are ever seen at another WCW event I will take legal actions against you."  
  
"Shane man," Test said. "I thought we were friends."  
  
"We were," Shane answered, "until you started messing with my sister."  
  
Edge came into the dressing room; "The car is ready."  
  
"Planning on running away Stephanie?" Test asked snidely.  
  
"Planning on getting as far away from you as I can," Stephanie replied.  
  
"This isn't over Stephanie," Test promised.  
  
Stephanie shivered involuntarily as Test's eyes caught hers. She let Shane and Edge hurry her to the limo.  
  
*** Meanwhile ***  
  
"Well, come and get me assholes," Jericho muttered. He was sitting at ringside, watching the crew set up the ring.  
  
The Rock walked down the ramp and sat next to Jericho.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jericho asked.  
  
"The Rock heard some stupid people might be looking to beat the shit out of you," he replied.  
  
"And who did you hear that from?" Jericho asked.  
  
"The Rock thinks it was a little birdie," The Rock answered. "Tweet tweet."  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said.  
  
"No problem," The Rock replied, sitting back. "Though this sitting duck thing might not be the smartest thing in the whole world."  
  
"I guess I'm just perverse," Jericho replied. "What the hell?"  
  
The Rock looked back toward the ramp. The Undertaker and Kane were coming down toward the ring. "What are you guys doing here so early?"  
  
"We heard some heavy shit might be going down in my yard," The Undertaker answered.  
  
"We wanted front row tickets," Kane said.  
  
"Plus," Undertaker continued. "I hate it when people try to hide who they are. I want to find out who the miserable punks who beat you up are."  
  
"Well, that's cool," Jericho replied.  
  
"Well well well," Kurt Angle said as he walked down the ramp, "I see we are having a meeting of former WWF Champs down here. Mind if I join?"  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" The Rock asked.  
  
"I heard that some people that are seriously lacking in integrity might think they have some reason to attack Jericho," Kurt said. "I thought it might be nice of me to help out my friend Stephanie's boyfriend."  
  
"Okay," Jericho said. "How many people did she call?"  
  
"Stephanie didn't call The Rock," Rocky said, "Shane did."  
  
"Shane called me too," the Undertaker said.  
  
"Edge called me," Kurt said.  
  
"Edge?" Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said. "He said he had thought something weird had been going on for awhile and Stephanie confirmed his suspicions."  
  
Jericho shook his head as he laughed. "He's been warning me too."  
  
"Do you know how many people are helping Test?" The Rock asked.  
  
"I think it was five people," Jericho said. "Of course I was getting my ass kicked so I could be wrong."  
  
"Then I guess you could handle a little more help," Vince said as he walked down the ramp.  
  
"It couldn't hurt," Jericho replied.  
  
"Stephanie's on a plane on the way here as we speak," Vince said. "Shane and Edge are with her."  
  
Jericho breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, who decided to throw a party without inviting me?" a cocky voice asked from the top of the ramp.   
  
"Hey Hunter," Jericho said. "I guess Shane called you too."  
  
"No," Hunter said. "I just kept getting weird anonymous phone calls."  
  
"That would have been Edge I think," Jericho replied.   
  
"Well, I decided to recruit a few more people to make sure it all goes down the right way," Hunter said. The Hardy Boyz walked down the ramp behind him.  
  
"This looks like nine on five to me," Jericho said. "I'm thinking we should be able to take care of them if they ever decide to show their faces."  
  
Five people in head-to-toe black came down one of the empty rows. "I think we have company," Hunter said.  
  
"Well," Jericho said. "Party time."  
  
A short fight ensued. Eventually all five men were lying helplessly on the floor. "Let's unmask these sons-of-bitches," the Undertaker said.  
  
"Rhyno!" Kurt exclaimed. "I always knew you were lacking in integrity."  
  
"Would you shut him up?" Rhyno asked miserably as he held his injured ribs.  
  
"Normally The Rock would say yes," Rocky said. "But today is a different story."  
  
"I think that one over there is the Big Show," Jeff said. Matt pulled off the mask to confirm his brother's suspicion.  
  
Hardcore Holly was unmasked next, followed by Bull Buchanan. The final mystery man was Albert.  
  
"I thought you hated Test," Jericho said.  
  
"He said Shane was on his side," Albert said.  
  
"You think Shane would pick Test over Stephanie?" Jericho asked. "You obviously deserve whatever is coming to you."  
  
"And that would be getting fired," Vince said. "All of you can go pack up your stuff. You'll get severance packages, but your presence is no longer necessary in the WWF."  
  
Jericho turned and began to walk up the ramp. Hunter and Jeff stopped him. "I hope Steph is all right," Jeff said.  
  
"Vince said she's on her way here," Jericho said.  
  
"We're always here for you man," Hunter said. "I know I may have kind of not been around over the past month. Me and Jackie have just been busy."  
  
"I'm happy for you man," Jericho said.  
  
"Thanks," Hunter said.  
  
"I'm here for you too," Jeff said. "You've always been around if anyone needed help."  
  
"Thanks you guys," Jericho said. "I'll be in my dressing room."  
  
"Later," Hunter said.  
  
Jericho drank a bottle of water while he sat on his couch thinking. "Come in," he said when there was a light knock on the door."  
  
"Hey," Stephanie said softly.  
  
Jericho got up and pulled her into his arms. "I couldn't believe you were alright until I saw you for myself."  
  
"Same here," Stephanie said. She gently touched the bruise on his chin. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Stephanie," Jericho replied. "Though I do wish you had told me a little earlier."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said.  
  
"Come on," Jericho said, pulling her back to the couch. "I have a feeling it's been awhile since you've rested."  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Did Shane fire Test?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie answered. "But Test threatened me."  
  
Jericho balled his fist in anger. "What did he say?"  
  
"That it wasn't over," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, that bastard can try to get to you and see how badly I beat his ass," Jericho said.  
  
"He can't hurt us Chris," Stephanie said softly. "No one can."  
  
Jericho looked down at Stephanie and gently kissed her. "You're right."  
  
"I'm always right," Stephanie said.   
  
*** It's not the end you all, but I am going out of town and I don't know if I'm going to have Internet access. If I don't, I promise to post all of it when I get back. Please, please, please review. Thanks! ***  



	19. Home again

June 2002  
  
// I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't really matter //  
  
"I'll be there in ten," Stephanie said into her cell phone. "I promise. I love you too. Bye."  
  
She hung up her phone and shook her head in agitation. She had been sitting in the limo for nearly two hours. She asked the driver, "Do you know why there's so much traffic today?"  
  
"No Miss McMahon," the driver answered.  
  
Stephanie sighed and slumped back against her seat. It was her first Raw back and she didn't want to be late. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
A few moments later the limo pulled into the parking lot of the arena. Stephanie sat up and smoothed her skirt and hair. The limo pulled into the garage. A camera and Chris Jericho greeted her.  
  
"Hello," Stephanie said, hugging her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey," Jericho said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Your dad is in the ring making an ass of himself."  
  
"Be nice," Stephanie warned.  
  
"You know how he is," Jericho replied.  
  
"I know how you are too," Stephanie said. "You can be long-winded at times."  
  
"But people want to hear what I have to say," Jericho replied.  
  
"I forgot," Stephanie said sarcastically.  
  
"You should remember from now on," Jericho teased. He pulled her to a stop before she started concentrating on the gorilla. He lightly kissed her lips before releasing her. "Now, figure out when we are going to go shut him up."  
  
Stephanie turned to the TV. Vince was saying, "As you all know, Linda and I are having a trial reconciliation. I've asked her if I could convince her to interfere a little less. She is considering this as a sign of her commitment to our marriage.  
  
"I would now like to take the opportunity to review the job performance of several of our superstars and other WWF employees. I particular I want to address out interfering and manipulative Commissioner Mick Foley. I think it is far past time that Foley be released..."  
  
Vince turned in shock as Jericho's countdown started and Jericho and Stephanie came out at the top of the ramp. Jericho motioned for his music to stop and brought a microphone close, "Vince, would you PLEASE shut the hell up?"  
  
Vince stared at his daughter's boyfriend, not believing what was happening. Jericho handed the microphone to Stephanie. "Daddy, I know you are only trying to help business, but I think you should leave Mick Foley alone. Fans everywhere love his cheap pops. I mean, he actually manages to make every city sound good, at least for a few seconds.  
  
"You just need to work within your restraints Dad. You are smarter than Mick, you can outsmart him rather than fire him. So why don't you just prove that you are a genius instead of firing Mick."  
  
Vince stared at his daughter in shock. She hadn't ever questioned him before. She had always believed he knew what was best for the business. Sure, there were times they had disagreed on a personal level. But she always let him have his way in business. He nodded his head in shock.  
  
"Good," Stephanie said. "Now, would you like to come backstage with me so we can talk about how we might get your way?"  
  
"Don't patronize me young lady," Vince warned.  
  
"I just want to help you Daddy," Stephanie said innocently.  
  
Vince nodded again and he left the ring. He was obviously in shock still. He walked up the ramp to meet his daughter and Chris Jericho. "She can make you feel like you're about three years old when she wants, huh?"  
  
"I'm guessing you know the feeling," Vince said to Jericho.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho grinned. "There's something I want to talk to you about later."  
  
"Alright," Vince said.  
  
Later that night, Jericho walked Stephanie to her limo and kissed her softly. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
"I thought you were coming back to the hotel with me," Stephanie said.  
  
"I have to talk with Vince about something," Jericho said. "Now's the only time I can catch up with him I guess."  
  
"I'll wait with you," Stephanie offered.  
  
"It would be better if you didn't," Jericho said. "I'll be at the hotel before you know it sweetie."  
  
"Are you keeping secrets from me Chris Jericho?" Stephanie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Not for much longer," Jericho promised. "Now, don't make me throw you in the limo."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie sighed. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you," Jericho said.  
  
Jericho walked away as the car pulled out of the garage. He whistled as he headed back towards Vince's dressing room. He knocked on the closed door.  
  
"Come in," Vince called.  
  
"Hey there Vince," Jericho said as he walked into the room. He noticed the papers scattered all over the table in the room.  
  
"What's all this?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Documentation on WCW," Vince sighed. "It seems Shane does indeed take after me."  
  
"How do you mean?" Jericho asked.  
  
"He has a head for the business," Vince said. "It's a McMahon trait I think."  
  
"I would be inclined to agree with you," Jericho said. "There wasn't a touch of pride I heard there was there Vince?"  
  
"Is it a crime to be proud when your son takes after you?" Vince asked.  
  
"Probably not," Jericho said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I might tell Steph, just because it would make her happy."  
  
"Enough of that," Vince said. "What did you want to talk about?"   
  
"Next RAW," Jericho said, "I want to do something and I want your approval on two different levels."  
  
"Okay," Vince said.  
  
"I want to ask your daughter to marry me," Jericho said.  
  
"You haven't asked her yet?" Vince asked.  
  
"We haven't been dating that long," Jericho said.  
  
"This time," Vince said. "Didn't you go out for over a year before?"  
  
"We're different people now," Jericho said. "I really don't even consider that a relationship with Stephanie as she is now, because if I did I never would have been able to fall in love with her again."  
  
"That much bad blood?" Vince asked.  
  
"Lets just say her marriage to Hunter was supposed to end after you reconciled with her," Jericho replied. "She fell for Hunter while she was dating me."  
  
"Well," Vince said. "You have my blessing."  
  
"And I can ask her on Raw?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Vince said.  
  
"Thanks a lot Vince," Jericho said.  
  
"You're welcome," Vince said.   
  
Jericho turned to leave the dressing room. "Oh and Jericho," Vince said.  
  
"Yeah?" Jericho asked as he turned around.  
  
"If you ever hurt her I will personally come and kick your ass," Vince said.  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Jericho said, "if I ever hurt her."  
  
Jericho left the dressing room and headed back to the locker room. He grabbed his bag and headed to his rental car. He whistled all the way.  
  
He got to the hotel with relative ease. He went to his room and knocked on the adjoining room's door. After a few seconds there was no answer. "Stephanie?" he asked through the door.  
  
Still, there was no answer. He picked up his phone and called her room. He knew that the ringing of hotel room phones woke her up and she might have decided to take a nap until he got back.  
  
No one picked up the phone. He called the front desk. Stephanie hadn't been in yet.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Jericho asked. He called her cell phone. No one answered.  
  
His own cell phone rang. "Steph?"  
  
"It's Vince," her father replied. "I take it you haven't seen her?"  
  
"No," Jericho said. "You don't know where she is either?"  
  
"No I don't," Vince said, "but her driver was knocked unconscious and tied up in the garage here at the arena."  
  
"That's not possible," Jericho replied. "I watched the limo pull away."  
  
"Then obviously someone else was driving," Vince replied.  
  
"Are you saying she was kidnapped?" Jericho asked.  
  
"It looks that way," Vince replied.  
  
"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Jericho exclaimed.  
  
"Do you know if she ever made it to the hotel?" Vince asked.  
  
"The front desk said no," Jericho replied.  
  
"Who the hell kidnapped Stephanie?" Vince asked.  
  
"Come on Vince," Jericho growled. "We both know what scum-bag kidnapped her."   



	20. Strength within

Stephanie shook her head gently, aware only of the throbbing pain in her temple. She tried to open her eyes, but the fuzzy images that swam before her only made her headache worse.   
  
"The Princess awakens," a sarcastic, bitter voice said. The voice was so familiar, but she couldn't seem to place it.  
  
She tried to remember where she was and who she was with, but the last thing she could remember was Jericho kissing her before she climbed into the limo. "Chris," she whispered desperately.  
  
"Not even close," the voice said, taking a menacing tone. "I guess I hit you a little hard."  
  
"You hit me?" Stephanie asked, trying to open her eyes again. All she saw was a blinding flash of light.  
  
"Well, yeah," the voice said. "You weren't taking too kindly to the idea of being kidnapped."  
  
"Kidnapped?" Stephanie asked, nearly choking on her words.  
  
"Don't get scared on me Steph," the voice said. "I was so sure you would be a trooper and keep things interesting."  
  
"Who are you?" Stephanie asked fearfully.  
  
"You know who I am," the voice laughed. "Don't play dumb dear, it doesn't suit you."  
  
Stephanie gasped. She didn't open her eyes to confirm her suspicions, but she asked, "Test?"  
  
"And you didn't even have to open your eyes," Test said. He pressed a cool washcloth against her temple. She pushed his hand away and held the washcloth to the side of her head.  
  
"You asshole," Stephanie hissed.  
  
"I figure we should take turns ruining each others' lives," Test said, "and it's my turn."  
  
"What the hell do you want this time?" Stephanie asked angrily.  
  
"I wish I could say that it's something you could give me," Test said. "Unfortunately for you, I just want to see you miserable."  
  
"You bastard," Stephanie said, finally opening her eyes.  
  
"I've been called worse," Test said.  
  
"How long have you had me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You haven't kept track?" Test asked. "I guess that's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"Chris is going to kill you," Stephanie said.  
  
"Probably," Test said, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm pretty sure it will be worth it."  
  
I never thought you were some kind of sick person," Stephanie said. "I thought you had decency until about a month ago. I thought you were still human until about five minutes ago."  
  
"Ouch," Test replied. "A zinger from the Princess."  
  
"That's probably what you want huh?" Stephanie asked. "Or do you want me to start crying and begging you to let me go?"  
  
"Interesting picture," Test commented.  
  
"It's never going to happen," Stephanie said.   
  
"I've had greater disappointments," Test said. "You know a lot about being kidnapped, don't you Steph?"  
  
"I know a lot about psychotic ex-boyfriends too," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'm guessing that's me," Test said dryly.  
  
"You want to know something Test?" Stephanie asked. "The whole time I was seeing you I was going out with Jericho."  
  
Stephanie saw anger flare in his eyes and she had to try hard to suppress her smile. "I pretended you were him. Let me tell you, you fell far short as a fantasy."  
  
Test stood quickly and pulled his arm back to hit her. He caught himself just before he swung his arm. "I'm not going to let you manipulate me."  
  
"Isn't that what you do best?" Stephanie asked. "Let women use you?"  
  
"Shut up Stephanie," Test warned.  
  
"Are you going to hit me Test?" Stephanie taunted him. "You want to know the biggest difference between you and the Undertaker as kidnappers?"  
  
"What?" Test asked.  
  
"I was afraid of Taker," Stephanie said. "You are weak Test. I'll never be afraid of you."  
  
"I doubt that," Test said. "I'll bring you some food later."  
  
Stephanie watched him leave the room. She finally looked at her surroundings. She was in a small room with one door and no windows. She had been lying on the small bed and Test had been sitting on the only chair. There was a table with a couple of bottles of water on it.  
  
Stephanie hugged herself and reminded herself that she needed to appear in control of the situation. She knew Test didn't have a huge amount of confidence. If he thought she wasn't afraid of him he might think he had messed up and would let her go. She couldn't let him know that this was her worst nightmare.  
  
*** The next night ***  
  
"C'mon!" Test hissed in Stephanie's ear as he pulled her along a dark alley.  
  
"What are we doing?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Scaring the crap out of your dad and your boyfriend," Test replied.   
  
"Are we at the arena?" Stephanie asked, trying with all her being to disguise the hope she felt.  
  
"Can't you hear all the people cheering?" Test asked.  
  
"We could be at a concert or something," Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"Anyways," Test shrugged. He knocked on a door and it opened.  
  
"Hey man," Test said, slipping the man at the door a twenty-dollar bill.   
  
The man nodded as Test slipped into the arena with Stephanie in tow. She let him drag her down the hall. She was at a Smackdown taping. All she had to do was escape from Test for a few seconds and she would be fine.  
  
"Sit," Test ordered when they stepped behind some metal sheets that were at least fifteen feet tall. Stephanie obeyed and quickly surveyed her surroundings. She noted that Test was taking a camcorder out of the backpack he had carried with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm making a ransom tape, of sorts," Test replied. "Except I don't want anything."  
  
"You just want to ruin my life?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Test said. He set the camera on a tripod and began fiddling with it. Stephanie slowly inched toward the metal garbage can on her left. When Test turned around, she was ready to pound his skull in with the lid. She put the trashcan over his head so he couldn't see and she began to run.  
  
Jericho left his dressing room, feeling like he should be out looking for Stephanie. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He had been up with Vince, Shane, and Linda. They had called hospitals, police stations, and any friends who might have leads on her whereabouts. Vince hadn't scheduled him in a match, but he did need to be in the ring when Vince asked Test or whomever the kidnapper was to return Stephanie.  
  
He was nearly to the ramp when someone ran into him. He grabbed the woman by her arms to steady her. "Steph?" he asked, feeling a sense of profound relief.  
  
"Chris!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Oh, are you a sight for sore eyes?"  
  
"I could say the same for you," Jericho replied, gathering her in a tight hug. "Where were you?"  
  
"Long story," Stephanie said. "Actually it isn't. Test kidnapped me. Luckily he's not the world's greatest abductor. He's probably rolling around in a garbage can somewhere backstage."  
  
"Jericho!" someone called from down the hall. "Any word?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jericho called back. "You want to go kick some ass?"  
  
Jeff ran down the hall. "Oh hell yeah."  
  
"Can you take the Acolytes or someone with you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Hey, you're back," Jeff said.  
  
"It appears so," Stephanie replied.   
  
"Great," Jeff said. "Was it Test?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said.  
  
"Take me to him," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie led Jericho and Jeff Hardy to the area where she had left Test. He had just barely gotten the trashcan off of him before Jericho and Jeff began to beat him up.  
  
"Sounds like someone is having some fun over here," a low voice said.  
  
Stephanie turned around and threw her arms around her father. "Oh Daddy, you'd be so proud of me. I pretended I wasn't scared the whole time. I think it helped."  
  
"I'm proud of you anyways baby girl," Vince answered, hugging his daughter tightly.  
  
"Stop," Test whispered in anguish, blood flowing from his mouth.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked. "Did we go too far?"  
  
"I was just making sure he couldn't run away before the cops got here," Jericho answered non-chalantly. He walked back to Stephanie and gathered her in his arms. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," Stephanie replied.  
  
"I never want anything to hurt you again," Jericho whispered into her hair.  
  
"That might be asking a bit much," Stephanie said softly.  
  
"I don't care," Jericho said.  
  
About thirty minutes later, Test was being handcuffed while a detective took Stephanie's testimony. As Test was being walked out of the arena she stopped him.  
  
"What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"It's really over now," Stephanie said in a tone that dared Test to disagree. He hung his head in defeat.   



	21. In the End

*** I know the last chapter was kind of anti-climatic and quick, but I was already involved in the kidnapping scenario and I decided I didn't like it so much, so I got out of it as quickly as possible. This chapter (the final one in this saga) is a song-fic, the song I use is "Chances Are" by Bob Seger and Martina McBride (the song is on the "Hope Floats" soundtrack). Enjoy. ***  
  
//Chances are you'll find me   
Somewhere on your road tonight//  
  
Chris Jericho was dressed in black patent leather pants and a sparkling purple shirt. Stephanie liked the shirt. She'd asked him if she could borrow it at least a hundred times. Jericho shifted his weight from foot to foot. He had faced some huge challenges and been in some scary situations before, but this one took the cake.  
  
Jericho was ready to propose to Stephanie, but he wasn't ready for her to say no. Unfortunately, just because he was proposing, Stephanie was not obligated to say yes. But he had to ask. He had been brought up to believe that when you really loved someone you got married and lived with them for the rest of your life. And he really loved Stephanie. Jericho took a deep breath as his entrance music started to play. He stepped onto the ramp and headed to the ring.  
  
//Seems I always end up driving by.  
Ever since I've known you   
It just seems you're on my way//  
  
Stephanie leaned back in the couch, laughing softly at a bad joke Shane had made. She wondered why Shane was at RAW. He was normally on the road with WCW on Mondays. It didn't matter. She loved having her family around. It was hard when they fought, but it was great when everyone, even Vince and Linda, realized how much they loved each other.  
  
Stephanie thought that maybe she was destined to fight with the people that she loved most. She and Shane had always fought. She had gone to extreme lengths to get revenge on her father. She had slapped her mother in front of millions of people. She had betrayed the one man that had made her feel fully alive.  
  
Luckily for Stephanie, they all knew how to forgive her. She had her family and she had Chris Jericho.  
  
//All the rules of logic don't apply.  
I long to see you in the night  
And be with you till morning light.//  
  
Jericho stood in the center of the ring until the cheers died down. He brought the microphone to his mouth and said, "I'm going to do something now that I should have done well over two years ago. But first I need Stephanie McMahon to come to the ring."  
  
Jericho waited in the ring, waiting for the woman who made him feel complete. The woman he couldn't live without. Several moments later, she still hadn't appeared. He began to worry, but her entrance music blared and she came down the ramp. He could she that she was wondering what was happening.   
  
"Stephanie McMahon," Jericho started, going down on bended knee. "Will you marry me?'  
  
//I remember clearly   
How you looked the night we met.//  
  
Stephanie looked at the man in front of her and couldn't help but think of the night they had met. He had treated her like a normal person and he didn't treat her any differently after he found out she was Vince McMahon's daughter. His smile had charmed her before she had even talked to him.  
  
Stephanie felt somewhere deep inside of her that everything in her life had led up to this moment. Yes, she loved Chris Jericho. But all she had meant for him was trouble for much of their relationship. She felt blood begin to pound and her head grew a little heavy. Could she guarantee their lives would be easy from that point on?  
  
//I recall your laughter and your smile.  
I remember how you made me feel  
So at ease//  
  
Jericho saw the indecision on her face. Indecision was good. It meant that she wasn't already decided against accepting his proposal. He took Stephanie's hands in his and said, "I loved you almost immediately after I met you. You were the sweetest woman I had ever met, who put family before anything else and you were intelligent and caring.  
  
"Then I didn't love you. My life was less vivid than it had been before because I couldn't share my dreams with you anymore. I couldn't ask your opinion on something trivial. I couldn't hold your hand or kiss you. I was miserable. Even I didn't know how miserable.  
  
"Then I fell in love with you again. I don't know when and I don't know how. But this time has been better because we've both grown up and we've battled obstacles together. And you are the most wonderful human being I've ever had the honor to know or to love."  
  
//I remember all your grace and your smile.  
And now you're all I long to see.  
You've come to mean so much to me.//  
  
Tears filled Stephanie's eyes. No one had said anything so beautiful to her. She looked into his eyes. He saw the fear in them. But not fear that he was making a mistake. He feared that she might refuse him.  
  
Stephanie squeezed his hand in both of hers. She had loved him before and she loved him now. But Stephanie was coming to believe she had never really stopped loving him. And when she wasn't with him, she had to keep herself occupied to keep from being miserable.  
  
She smiled down at Jericho. He smiled cautiously. She loved his smile. The way he only smiled when he truly meant it. She felt her heart filling with love for the man in front of her.   
  
//Chances are I'll see you   
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met.//  
  
Stephanie's smile could compete with the sun. Her blue eyes glowed with happiness and love. Hunter had loved her smile. He watched the monitor backstage, Jackie leaning against him. It was hard for him to believe he was silently willing Stephanie to accept Jericho's proposal.  
  
"They look so good together," Jackie commented.  
  
"They were made for each other," Hunter said simply. There was no trace of regret or malice in his voice. Jackie knew that Hunter was happy now.  
  
"It helps me believe in fairy tales," Jackie said.  
  
"I hope they live happily ever after," Hunter commented, pulling Jackie close to him.  
  
//Chances are I'll hold you   
And I'll offer all I have   
You're the only one I can't forget.  
Baby you're the best I've ever met.//  
  
Stephanie nodded her head. Jericho's jaw dropped in disbelief. Stephanie helped him to his feet. He gathered her in his arms and spun her around happily. "You mean it?"  
  
"I've never meant anything more," Stephanie replied.  
  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Jericho whispered.  
  
"I love you so much," Stephanie said. "The greatest gift I was ever given was a second chance."  
  
"Your love has been the greatest gift I've ever received," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie and Jericho didn't hear the crowd cheering. They didn't hear JR commenting on the proposal. All they saw and heard were each other. And all was right in their world.  
  
//And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side.//  
  
Hunter and Jackie were married in March of 2004. Hunter retired from the WWF two years later. He and Jackie opened up a bar. People flocked to the bar to hear the bartender recount his exploits as a WWF champion and to hear the head waitress tell her version of every story.  
  
In 2006, they had a baby boy that they named Shawn Christopher Helmsley. Hunter and Jackie often helped Shawn Michaels train up-and-coming wrestlers. It was hard for the world to believe that HHH could be happy away from the ring. He shocked all the fans and himself by being more content than he had ever been.  
  
//And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night  
For the night.//  
  
Jeff Hardy was best friends with Stephanie McMahon after they each got over the initial discomfort of remembering their affair. He realized that Stephanie was someone who really listened to him and cared about him. She supported him when he made the decision to stop risking his body by leaving the WWF in 2005 to become a gym teacher back in Cameron, North Carolina.  
  
But Jeff Hardy was unable to stay away from the Federation that had been a part of his life since he had been seventeen. Vince hired him as a talent scout for the WWF. Jeff specialized in finding wrestlers who were willing to take unbelievable chances to entertain the fans.  
  
//Chances are I'll see you   
Somewhere in my dreams tonight//  
  
Edge stayed in WCW until the end of his career. In his eight years in the WCW he had not only a distinguished tag career with Christian, but he was also able to catch the WCW championship three times before retiring.  
  
He moved back to Canada and married his high school sweetheart. He adopted her two daughters from a previous marriage and settled into a happy family. He felt his experience in the wrestling business might help others battle their demons. He opened a clinic especially for professional wrestlers who were fighting addictions to any substance, including painkillers, illegal drugs, and alcohol. He was known throughout the business as a caring and intelligent man.  
  
//You'll be smiling like the night we met.  
Chances are I'll hold you   
And I'll offer all I have //  
  
Stephanie and Jericho were married in November of 2002. Stephanie juggled her interests in both the WWF and the WCW, while Jericho became one of the best singles wrestlers. Stephanie and Jericho were known for their devotion to each other and it surprised very few people when they decided to take a year off to be with each other in 2005.  
  
The product of that year was a marriage that was stronger than ever and a baby girl named Serena Christine. Two years later they had a son name Jacob Vincent. Their family would go on to take wrestling to new heights.  
  
Stephanie took over as the CEO of the WWF in 2017. Jericho was the commissioner of the WCW from 2012 to 2017. After that he worked as the commissioner of the WWF. Jacob worked with his Uncle Shane to become a savvy businessman that would one day assume leadership in the WWF. Serena became an innovative wrestler who modeled her career on those of Chyna, Lita, and her mother.  
  
No one could deny that Jericho and Stephanie had a happy family. The feuds that plagued the McMahon family were never a part of the Irvine dynasty. But every now and then, the McMahon propensity for trouble making would rear its head and make life interesting.  
  
//You're the only one I can't forget.  
Baby you're the best I've ever met. //  
  
Stephanie disengaged herself from Jericho's arms, feeling like she saw her future with him clearly. She liked what she saw.  
  
"You're so gorgeous when you smile like that," Jericho said.  
  
"Good," Stephanie said as they left the ring. "I plan on smiling like this a lot from now on."  
  
Jericho looked at his bride-to-be, "Who could ask for anything more?"  
  
THE END  
  
*** I hope you liked it. PLEASE review. Thanks. ***   



End file.
